Afterlight
by BreakFree01
Summary: Hermione knew that Bellatrix would be after her so she was sent into hiding along with her adopted son, Teddy. Now stuck in small town Forks, Washington under the guise of Bella Swan, squib Charlie Swan's daughter, and not allowed to use her magic outside of the house, she finds herself drawn to the resident vampire family. Will she be as safe as they thought?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight that honor goes to** JK** Rowling and Stephanie Meyer**

Prologue- Hermione's POV

It has been over four months since the war ended. Three months since I adopted Edward Remus 'Teddy' Lupin as my own. Two months since my parents were attacked and murdered.

There was a short note found that made it glaringly obvious as to who attacked my parents. Bellatrix Lestrange miraculously survived the war and was now out for blood, my blood. '_I'm coming for you Mudblood'_ was written on the walls in my parents' home in Australia. The horrible thing is that they didn't even remember that they had a daughter. They would have had no idea who had broken into their home and murdered them in cold blood. Now they were gone and I wouldn't be able to try and reverse the memory charm I placed on them to keep them safe and away from the battle that raged in the wizarding world that leaked into the muggle one.

Once the news spread to what was left of the Order of the Phoenix, it was unanimously decided that Teddy and I would both go into hiding until Bellatrix could be caught. Andromeda Tonks went catatonic and then her health quickly declined at the news of not only her husband's death, but the deaths of her daughter and son-in-laws as well. When the wills of Remus and Tonks were read, it was stated that Harry and I were named as godparents. Seeing as how Teddy became the one thing keeping me together, Harry decided that I should be the one to officially adopt him.

Once the adrenaline from running for over six months and from the war ended, I felt as if I was steadily down spiraling into depression. We had lost so many people, so many loved ones and I felt as if I wouldn't be able to cope. Not to mention the nightmares that remained from the night at Malfoy Manor.

Ron and Harry had tried to help but it did little good. After the sudden and slightly awkward kiss in the Chamber of Secrets, Ron and I decided we should just remain friends, so even though he tried to help he kept himself at a bit of a distance for a few months.

But when Teddy was brought to Grimmauld Place about two weeks after the downfall of Voldemort, it was like a light switched on. He was such an adorable little baby, and only being a little over a month old he seemed like he was older. And his bright blue tufts of hair on his head and the seemingly intelligent honey brown eyes that stared at you, I was in love immediately. He became the reason I began to heal, the reason to wake up every day and care for someone who wasn't myself. That is what influenced Harry's decision to let me adopt him. Teddy kept me grounded when the news of my parents' deaths reached us from Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. That was when it was decided that we should be put into hiding.

At first I was reluctant, but one look at Teddy changed my mind. He needed to be protected as well and I couldn't do that if I was out to get revenge on Bellatrix. He had already lost Remus and Tonks, he wouldn't lose me to. Everyone else would stay behind and begin to look into locations Bellatrix could be hiding. So here it is, September 27, 1998 and Kingsley decided there was one place Teddy and I could lay low at until they found a suitable town to put us in. So three hours later with a group that consisted of Kingsley, Harry, Ron, Teddy, myself and two aurors were on our way to Volterra, Italy where we would be meeting the Volturi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

We took a port key into a small alley beside a large clock tower in Volterra, Italy. As much as I would have liked to walked the town and look at all the history surrounding me I just stood still with a sleeping Teddy held tightly to my chest.

"There will be someone to meet us here soon that will take us below," Kingsley stated as we all were on high alert.

My eyes swept past everyone who walked by the end of the alley and quickly took in any other entrances that were by me, there was only one which Harry, Ron, and Kingsley were looking towards. Soon I saw why, and instantly grabbed my wand but didn't point it at the hooded figure.

The hood was removed and a very pale girl about thirteen or fourteen with her blonde hair pulled into a low bun on her head and her intelligent red eyes flickered over all of us before settling on Kingsley.

"Hello Minister Shacklebolt."

Kingsley smiled, "Hello Jane it is nice to see you again."

She seemed to smile only slightly before her mask was replaced, "Aro sent me to show you to the throne room. Follow me." The young girl's eyes looked at me and Teddy for a moment before pulling her hood back up and turned to walk back into the entrance she came from. We came upon an elevator which we spent almost a minute in silence listening to elevator music. When the doors opened I could almost hear everyone give a relieved sigh.

Ron's eyes widened comically at all the hallways surrounding us, "bloody hell someone could get lost in here."

"Language Ronald!" I chastised while covering Teddy's visible ear with one of my hands.

"He's asleep 'Mione, he isn't going to hear me," he grumbled as he continued to follow Jane.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at the human receptionist we passed by who stood and said "Hello" with a thick accent. We all nodded and replied back as we came upon two large oak doors. Jane turned to face us with a blank look on her face.

"Give me a moment to let them know you are here." Then she turned and quickly walked through the doors, closing them behind her.

The probably already knew we were here the moment we port keyed into Volterra, but they may have been eating so I wasn't complaining needed to wait a moment as they cleaned up. I looked up as I felt someone take the hand that was now back at my side, and Harry smiled down at my while running a hand through his crazy black hair.

"You okay 'Mione?" he asked me softly.

I nodded and smiled at him, "Yes, it's just strange that after everything we have been through I'm going into hiding."

Ron and Harry shared a glance and then Ron cleared his throat, "As much as I would prefer you stay with us where we know we could keep you safe, Bellatrix could be anywhere. She has always been the craziest out of the lot, and now you also have Teddy to worry about so it may be safer for you to get out of the country and lay low for a while."

Harry looked shocked, "As crazy as this sounds, I agree with Ron." Ron then elbowed Harry in the abdomen which made me laugh. It made Harry and Ron smile to be able to see me smile in such a hard time. But as depressing as it sound we've been through worse.

I looked down at the head of blue hair that was snuggled against my chest and smiled, Ron was right. Bellatrix was insane and now it's not just me that I have to worry about but Teddy as well. I'll be strong for Harry, Ron, Teddy and my parents that to me it had felt like I lost them when I wiped their memories of me. I'd be strong and get through all this no matter what.

With that thought the doors opened up showing Jane and a boy who stood about five feet with dark brown hair. Other than the hair he looked like a boy version of Jane, they must be twins. It helped confirm my theory when they said, "Aro, Marcus, and Caius will see you now," at the same time. So I took a deep breath and stepped forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

The room was a wide open space with three large golden thrones in the middle of the room. The walls and floor were made of white stone which went all the way to the ceiling where it rounded into a turret. Sitting upon the thrones was Aro in the middle with Marcus and Caius on his right and left, respectively. I felt a strange feeling coming from all three of them, a familial feeling which was strange because I wasn't related to any of them.

Aro stood with a bright white smile and clapped his hands, his pitch black hair seemed to not move one inch out of place. He looked like a kid in a candy store. His milky red eyes passed over each of us excitedly, though he seemed to linger a few more moments on me before he moved on.

Marcus sat on his throne looking slightly bored; his black hair seemed to fall softly over his shoulders while his red eyes now again seemed to find mine.

Caius looked just slightly less bored and a pinch more irritated that Marcus. His white blonde hair falling to his shoulders in a silkiness that would make Malfoy jealous, but it also made his red eye seem to pop more. They were all three wearing black dress robes that had the Volturi crest stitched into them.

"Welcome Minister Shacklebolt, I was pleased to get your owl. It has been years since I had the pleasure of your company." Aro's voice seemed to echo around us softly as he looked at Kingsley. His voice seems to remind me of how my father used to speak to me, strange.

Kingsley walked to him and shook his hand, "It has been a little over four years I believe. The ministry had us aurors running everywhere; I had no time to visit unfortunately. With Voldemorts return we had been busier than ever, thankfully Harry was able to defeat him so everything is starting to come back together. Harry now had a slight blush on his face and his was just staring straight ahead, not at anyone.

Once the war had ended and Harry had defeated Voldemort his celebrity status seemed to skyrocket. Unfortunately for Ron and me, the same thing happened to us. We were being called war heroes, and heroine, the Golden Trio. But none of us wanted the fame, not at the cost of how many lives we lost. When Aro continued it brought me out of my thoughts.

"Ah, we have Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger all together in our home. We are honored to meet you. We had heard of the war but by the time we could call our guard that was away it was too late and Voldemort was dead. What may I do to help the Golden Trio of the wizarding world?"

His words seemed to shock every vampire in the room besides Marcus and Caius, so some vampires were still unaware that there were witches and wizards out there, interesting.

"We are in need of assistance; Bellatrix Lestrange escaped during the aftermath of Voldemorts death and is now after Miss Granger. We need a place for her to stay until we can find a more suitable spot for her to reside until Bellatrix is apprehended, preferably in the states. I was hoping that she could stay here until we find something." Kingsley said straight forward.

Aro's face seemed to shine brighter, "Of course Miss Granger may stay here! Jane, Alec please escort Miss Granger to a guest bedroom that is suitable for her and the infant. I have some business to discuss with Kingsley."

"This way," Jane said as she and Alec turned and began walking, I quickly followed with Ron and Harry at my heels. We walked down one of the hallways and up a few staircases, after a few minutes we stopped in front of another oak door.

"This is where you will be staying for the duration of your stay, I hope it suits you." And with a small smile to me she walked away with her brother at her side.

Without further ado, I took a big breath and opened the door. What I found had my inner Gryffindor squealing in delight. There was a queen size mahogany bed with golden sheets and a scarlet comforter. Beside the bed was a small mahogany table with a gold and red lamp on it. And a few feet away from that was a golden bassinet for Teddy. Aro must have known we would be staying. Scarlet curtains were set against a large window that showed the city of Volterra. A large dresser was set against a wall beside a door that led to a personal bathroom for Teddy and me to use.

"It's not too bad," Ron said with a smile.

I kissed Teddy's head and then carefully laid him down in the bassinet, smiling as he yawned.

"Yes but its only temporary," I said as I turned and ran to give both Ron and Harry a hug. "Thank you, both of you. I know I've been quite out of it lately but both of you have been great friends, the best brothers lately. And I will miss you both so much."

Ron's face turned as red as his hair in embarrassment.

"You'll be home eventually 'Mione, this isn't forever you know." Harry said while lightly pushing on my shoulder.

I was about to respond when there was a knock on my door and Kingsley walked in. "I've talked to Aro and once I've done some research we may have a place you can lay low at."

Harry, Ron, and I all shared a look and spoke together, "Where?"

Kingsley smiled and said, "Forks, Washington."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

After Kingsley mentioned the town he quickly ushered Harry and Ron out of the room and told me to get some sleep. After six hours, Teddy decided it was time for the both of us to get up and that he was hungry. I drowsily got out of bed and quickly made him a bottle and used a quick charm to keep it in the arm so he could eat while I got ready. I pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue sweater and walked into the bathroom. After quickly brushing my teeth I decided to gather my courage and look into mirror.

I looked a lot better than I did the last time I looked, and my scar on my chest from Dolohov's curse back in fifth year didn't stand out so badly against my skin anymore.

Last time I looked my skin seemed sunken in from malnourishment and there were large bruises around my eyes from barely getting any sleep at all, not that it has improved much. My face was still pale but it had gained a bit of color back since may, and my honey brown hair seemed to be a little fluffier than it has been in the last year or so. My chocolate brown eyes still looked haunted but the purple bruising framing them had faded a lot, last night's six hours was the most I've gotten the past few weeks.

I looked at my bare arm and winced and the cruel word that glared back at me, unfortunately the word would never fade. Being carved out of a cursed knife meant I was stuck with it for life, just the same as the scar on my neck when Bellatrix tried to slit my throat. I've been tempted to cover it with a glamour charm but then I feel as if I'm saying to Bellatrix that she wins, so it is bared for all to see. I pull on my sweater and jeans and pull my waist length hair into a pony tail as I hear Teddy start getting fussy in the room.

"Why don't we get you changed and then we will talk to Aro." I gave him a kiss on the forehead and changed him into a blue onesie with blue jeans and white sneakers then I pulled on my converse. After strapping my wand harness onto my left forearm, which then turned invisible as it was firmly placed on my skin, and I placed my wand in it we left the room.

After getting lost in the hallways more than I would care to admit we finally made it to the throne room where it seemed like they had just finished cleaning up from their meal. I knocked, even though I'm sure they heard me before I even got close to the door, because it was polite. Aro seemed to agree with this as he smiled and waved me over.

"Good Afternoon Miss Granger, I trust you had a good sleep."

I smiled and stepped to the three kings, "It was actually the best sleep I've had in weeks, thank you."

"I'm so happy you are comfortable in our home, you are family." Aro exclaimed happily.

"Family sir?" I asked curiously.

Marcus cleared his throat and stood, "I see relationship bonds young one, and you seem to have familial bonds with all three of us."

I was shocked for two reasons, first I've heard that Marcus hardly ever talks and never interacts with guests and second, I had a familial bond with the three kings of the Volturi. But in a way it felt right, I had felt the pull to them as soon as I saw them. Aro had the fatherly feel to him and Marcus and Caius felt more like Uncles than anything else.

I may have not put much stock in divination at Hogwarts or the Deathly Hallows because I didn't have physical proof of them at first, but vampires were different. We learned that vampires can bring a gift over from their human life. I smiled at them and surprisingly all three smiled back at me, even though Caius' still seemed to have a bit of a sneer to it.

And they did become family, I went around calling Marcus and Caius 'Uncle' and Aro was 'Papa'. At first all of the Volturi guard seemed wary of me when they learned I was a witch, and not just a witch but the brightest witch of her age. But after a few weeks they all became family as well. And strangely Jane and Alec were the first to warm up to me, and began calling me sister and they became my brother and sister as well.

Teddy's acceptance was slightly different than mine; they could smell the wolf on him even though it wasn't very strong. Caius was extremely wary around the full moon, but when teddy didn't change he was fully accepted by all three kings. Soon everyone came to absolutely adore him as well.

I knew once Kingsley came back it would be time to move on, but I seemed to heal faster with my new extended family around me. I became a lot more laid back, so much so that the Old Hermione seemed like a bore. Don't get me wrong I'm still very studious and my love of books is still there, but I know how to take a joke thanks to Felix. So when December ended into January I knew I was ready for whatever came next.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to thank everyone so far who has followed/favorite/reviewed this story. It's the first thing I've ever posted so I hope you guys like it! i know i didn't post this is the description but Hermione will most likely OOC. Well here is a new chapter, reviews are always welcome and I hope you enjoy!**

_mia figlia_ \- my daughter

Chapter Four

January 14, 1999 brought Kingsley, Harry, and Ron back to Volterra. The four of us with Aro, Marcus, and Caius sat in Aro's private study. Jane was currently watching Teddy who absolutely loved his "Anne".

As soon as we were all sitting Kingsley began to speak, "The location is perfect, we spoke of Forks, Washington and I knew that sounded familiar somehow. An old friend of mine lives there, he is a squib so he knows all about magic and the supernatural world. Charlie Swan has a daughter, Isabella, who is seventeen years old. You would go to Forks and go to school as Isabella and live with Charlie. Renee, his ex-wife, is also a squib and so when we talked to her she understood so she and Isabella will be going to Florida and laying low until the Bellatrix problem can be solved. Now since she is seventeen you would have to go to muggle high school but I'm sure you could pass easily. And all we would have to do is glamour your hair to be darker, other than that you should be fine. Also, try to refrain from using magic outside of Charlie's home, the less who know of you, the better."

Harry stepped up and spoke next, "We did extensive research on the area, the only other supernatural in the Olympic Coven vampires in Forks and currently one wolf shape shifter residing in La Push."

I saw Uncle Caius shift at the mention of a wolf shifter.

"Don't worry uncle, shifters have a lot more control over themselves then werewolves do. There is absolutely nothing to worry about." Ron and Harry seemed to get uncomfortable at that statement. "There is nothing to worry about correct? Ronald?"

"Well there has been a sighting of Fenrir Greyback, around the same area and time that Bellatrix was sighted. They have now both disappeared again and are presumed to be working together."

I tensed at Greyback's name, he had made it all too clear at Malfoy Manor what we would live to do to me. I shivered at the thought.

Papa Aro came and put a cold granite hand on my shoulder, after three months I was remarkably used to the cold that emanated from them. "Do not worry _mia figlia_ I'm sure if it comes down to it the Cullens will protect you."

I bristled at that, "I am not someone that is unable to care of their self."

"We know that," Caius placated me. "We just know that with Bellatrix and Greyback out there, the Cullens will be around if you ever need help."

That helped satisfy me, "And please explain to me who exactly the Cullens are."

Papa sat back down in his chair and folded his hands into his lap, "There is Carlisle Cullen, and he is the leader of the coven. Or father of the family as they like so say, it makes them feel more human. His mate is Esme who is the second vampire he changed. His first would be his 'son' Edward. Carlisle then changed Rosalie Hale followed soon by Emmett. Now Alice and Jasper were not changed by Carlisle but they are a part of the family as much as the rest. The five go to school so you will most likely see them there. They do not drink human blood; they survive off the blood of animals."

I nodded along as Papa spoke, and entire coven, no family, of animal drinkers that live in one spot for multiple years at a time. It was absolutely fascinating. So I would be posing as s squib's muggle daughter and going to school with five vegetarian vampires! I could honestly say that I was excited!

"Now _mia figlia_, three of them have gifts. Jasper has the ability to manipulate emotions, Alice is precognitive, and Edward has the ability to read minds. Unlike mine where I have to be in physical contact he can read any mind he wants, I believe that he doesn't have the ability to turn it off."

Thank goodness I learned occlumency back in fifth year. I definitely knew I had to be careful if I ever wanted to shift into my animagus form, which is a lioness. If they are animal drinkers then I don't want to run into them in the middle of the woods.

Then something clicked in my head, "What about Teddy? They will smell him, and might question me about it."

Papa shook his head, "No, and the shape shifters smell might cover his scent. He is only half werewolf and he doesn't shift during the full moon. The wolf smell is there but it is not as potent."

I exhaled in thanks and then grabbed Harry and Ron's hands, "Okay, let's do it."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So i have realized that my guest reviewer is right with a few points. I completely forgot that Voldemort had vampires on his side in the war. I will hopeful be going back here in a couple of weeks and fix the chapters dealing with the Volturi, I don't believe they will be making a reappearance in this story. I will not be writing them as evil, I've like where i read them and they are not completely twisted. And i also understand about there not being enough emotion. I will try to fix that as well :) but like i said this is my first story so I'm sure there will be a lot of mistakes and if you kindly point them out like the guest reviewer did then i will gladly try to go back and change them. And this is fanfiction, its unfortunately never going to be as great as the authors but i will try to make it better. Well here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it! **

**I would also like to personally thank:**

** NicoleR85 for giving me a few ideas**

**twilightmortaldivergent for looking over my chapters and helping me with them **

**and two of my sisters Iloveanimex and Help I've Fallen fallen into a fandom for pushing, practically kicking, me to try this out =)**

Chapter Five

The goodbye was a little tearful, from me and Teddy the vampires couldn't cry but if they could I think that Jane would have been crying. We had gotten close in my four months here, and she truly was like the little sister I had always wanted. Once I got to know everyone I was surprised at how nice they actually all were. They only seemed to act serious and emotionless when there was business to attend to or when there were newcomers around. I was honored everyone accepted me and Teddy enough to be themselves with us.

And now our time in Volterra came to an end. By Saturday I had packed mine and Teddy's bags and now was waiting in the streets in Volterra for Kingsley. He would be the only one escorting us to Forks, Harry and Ron were in England looking into Bellatrix and Greybacks whereabouts.

Kingsley quickly walked towards me and pulled me into an empty alleyway. "_Portus_," he said softly as he pointed his wand at a small pen. "Grab ahold Hermione, this will take us straight to Charlie's back yard."

I held Teddy tightly and I grabbed the pen just in time for Kingsley to begin to count down from three. I felt the familiar pull in my navel and we were instantly transported into a green, wooded back yard. I thank Merlin I could now land upright instead of on my bum.

I was ushered to the front yard where a police cruiser and a red old rusted Chevy sat in the driveway. The house was a decent white two story house that looked like it could use a new paint job, but it wasn't horrendous.

Kingsley knocked on the door and was soon greeted by a man in his forties with excitement in his chocolate brown eyes. His moustache twitched as he smiled at Kingsley and his curly brown hair was parted to the side and out of his face. He stood about six feet tall and had an average build, and his grey t-shirt and blue jeans looked like they had seen better days.

"Kingsley, it's great to see you! And you must be Hermione Granger, I've read all about you in the 'Wizard Times'. I'm honored for you to stay in my home until the situation can be resolved." He said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Swan," I said politely.

"Now none of that Mr. Swan stuff, while you're here you will be posing as my daughter so Charlie will do." Charlie said kindly.

Teddy shifted and cooed in my arms, drawing Charlie's eyes to first his blue hair, then his honey eyes. "Hello you must be little Teddy," He said gaining a smile and a giggle from Teddy.

"Teddy, this is Charlie," I said with a smile as Teddy reached for Charlie.

He carefully took Teddy from me and then opened his door wider so that Kingsley and I could walk in.

"Your room is upstairs, the second door on the right. It's Bella's old room but she hasn't been here she was fourteen. I've already enrolled you at Forks High School under Bella's name."

I couldn't help but smile again and walking to the door he mention I opened it and walked into my new room, the floor was wooden and the walls were painted a light blue. Yellow curtains framed the window that looked out onto the front yard. A twin sized bed with a soft yellow comforter sat in the middle of the room with a white crib next to it. There was a wooden desk against the wall with a dresser on the right of it it and a rocking chair on the left.

"There is only one bathroom," Charlie said shyly.

"It's perfect Charlie, thank you so much for letting us stay here."

He shrugged, "Bella hasn't been here in years and the bedroom wasn't in use. Besides, I'm sure you need a little bit of normalcy. What's more normal than a muggle high school," He said with a chuckle.

Kinsley left soon after and Charlie went downstairs to watch some baseball, leaving me and Teddy to get settled in. Soon the sun had gone done and both Teddy and Charlie were both asleep and I lay in the bed looking out the window. I would be starting muggle school for the first time in five years in two days and I was nervous. I knew I couldn't exactly act like my normal studious self. I couldn't stand out much; Bellatrix absolutely could not find me. I would be normal as I could be with shape shifters and vampire surrounding me. I think this will be an interesting stay, I thought at I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews and the new follows/favorites! Here is the next chapter. I've never really written in third person before but I thought I'd give it a shot. Please review and let me know what you think! And sorry for any mistakes that may be in the chapter =)** **I hope you all enjoy**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter Six

By eleven o'clock Sunday morning Hermione and Teddy were up and on their way to the local grocery store. They had found out that morning that Charlie couldn't cook to save his life and he had no food or drinks besides a few beers in his fridge. So as soon as they were both up and dressed Hermione put a glamour charm on her hair to make it look mahogany brown, instead of the honey brown it normally was, and slipped a ring on her right ring finger which was charmed to hide her accent and then they left in the old Chevy Charlie said would be Hermione's to use while she was in Forks.

After pulling into the parking lot Hermione looked at Teddy and smiled at him.

"Mumma," he squealed with a smile and she couldn't help but smile wider at him. Hermione found she was happy that he wasn't confused by the change in her hair color and lack of accent but he seemed to instinctively know it was her. He was very smart for being only nine months old.

"Yes Teddy its mummy, now let's get some groceries to feed us! And remember darling keep your hair brown. And we cannot forget that here I am Isabella Swan, daughter of Police Chief Charlie Swan."

Hermione jumped out of the cab of the truck and walked to the passenger door to pull his car seat out. The store didn't seem very busy; there were a couple of older cars and a newer red convertible in the lot.

Walking in the customers and the older lady behind the counter didn't even try to hide their stares. Of course, Hermione was posing as a 'seventeen' year old with a baby. This will probably be good gossip, she found herself rolling her eyes at that.

"Okay Teddy let's just get what we need and go," Hermione mumbled to her smiling son. She giggled at him as she grabbed a basket and, once Teddy was secure in it and had a small wolf to keep him occupied, she walked down the aisles grabbing anything she thought we would need. Hermione had turned a lot of her money from Gringott's into American muggle money so she was set for a long while.

As Hermione was grabbing some steak for dinner a shadow fell beside her. She tensed instinctively and turned around to face the person behind her. It was a woman, a very beautiful woman, who stood about an inch taller than Hermione, with gorgeous caramel colored hair which fell gently down her shoulders in gentle waves. Her heart shaped faced was smiling showing off her dimples and her warm eyes were an unnatural gold. Hermione knew that she must be one of the vampires that were mentioned.

The vampire held up a small wolf and smiled, "I believe the little one has lost his toy." Her smile seemed to light up the room.

Hermione took the toy from her and handed it back to Teddy, "Thank you so much, he would have been so upset without it."

She seemed to cautiously walk closer to Teddy and Hermione slightly tilted her head, Hermione wondered if she could smell the wolf on him. Hermione watched as she reached out and took one of Teddy's fingers in her hand.

"Hello little one," she said softly.

"Olf," he gurgled out which made her giggle.

"How old is he?" She asked kindly while looking at Hermione.

"He's nine months now, his birthday is April 2nd."

"Mumma," he giggled.

"I know, I'm almost done and then we can go home," Hermione grabbed a package of steak and put it into her basket.

She seemed shocked that Teddy had called Hermione mum and the vampire glanced at Hermione's left hand. Hermione smiled sadly at the vampire and decided to explain, "Teddy's parents died last year and I adopted him when his only living relative couldn't take care of him, I didn't want him to go into the system."

The vampire, if possible, smiled brighter at that. "I have five children myself; of course they are not children anymore." No they definitely are not. "I have two seniors and three juniors this year."

"I'm a junior myself, I start tomorrow. My name is Her-Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella, I just moved in with my father." Hermione shook her hand, pleased the lady vampire either didn't notice Hermione's slip up on her name or had noticed and decided not to comment, and then the lady vampire seemed slightly shocked when Hermione didn't flinch away from the coldness. Living in Volterra with over twenty vampires built up her tolerance to the cold marble skin.

"Esme Cullen, it's very nice to meet you Bella." That's when a girl who could only be described as a blonde goddess walked up to us. "Rosalie, this is Bella Swan she just moved in with her father, the police chief. And this little guy is her son Teddy."

The blonde beauty, Rosalie, was a few inches taller than Hermione with long blonde hair that went to the middle of her back and her golden eyes seemed to complete her goddess-like face. When thinking of the Goddess Aphrodite, Hermione would describe this woman. And now it was two vampires down she had met, five to go.

"It's nice to meet to meet you Rosalie," Hermione spoke with a smile while offering her hand. It seemed as if Hermione's smile would be permanently attached to her face here.

Rosalie hesitated a few moments before taking Hermione's hand, also visibly surprised by her reaction or lack-there-of. "Teddy, that's a unique name, does it mean anything?" She asked, staring at Teddy with obvious adoration.

"His full name is Edward Remus Lupin; he is named after his maternal grandfather and his father. His grandfather was called 'Ted' so Remus and Tonks began to call him 'Teddy'." Teddy started to get fussy, calling out "Mumma" over and over. "Well that's my cue to get this little guy home and fed. It was a pleasure meeting you both. I hope to see you again." They both smiled and said their goodbyes, promising they would be seeing Hermione again, at the very least to see Teddy. Hermione wondered for a moment if they might want to meet because they could smell wolf and were confused as to why it was coming from a toddler. Hermione hoped they wouldn't make a big deal of it and cause unnecessary stress.

Soon Hermione and Teddy were home and within an hour Teddy was fed and laid down for a nap. Hermione sat in the kitchen thinking about her unexpected encounter today. Tomorrow was her first day of school and she thought about what Esme said, all five of her 'children' went to Forks High School and three of them were juniors, Hermione was eager to be the other vegetarian vampires in the area. And it just made the first day of muggle school more exciting than normal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here is another chapter.. I hope y'all like it! I want to thank everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed for this story. I really appreciate it! It makes me so happy when i get those emails! Please R&amp;R! And a special thanks to my sister, Tora-chan who looked over the next few chapters for me!**

Chapter Seven

Hermione awoke at six in the morning to the sound of her alarm clock; she drowsily reached over and turned it off then looked over to see that Teddy was still asleep. She stretched to get out all of the kinks out of her back and then grabbed her toiletries to shower. Twenty five minutes later she stepped back into her room dressed in a grey sweater, skinny jeans and a pair of black boots. Hermione did a quick spell which had her hair falling in organized curls down her back and then applied a glamour to her hair and the scar on her neck then slipped her charmed ring onto her finger.

Walking quietly down to the kitchen, she began to cook some breakfast for Charlie and herself and made some baby cereal for Teddy. Once finished, she heard Charlie began to walk around upstairs so she sat all the food on the table and then walked back into her bedroom.

Hermione gently woke Teddy up and changed his diaper then put him into a green shirt and blue jean overalls. He giggled as he changed his hair from blue to green to match his shirt. Hermione tried to put a stern expression on her face, but he was too cute.

"You're so silly Teddy, but remember darling you have to keep your hair like mine until mummy brings you home this afternoon."

She picked him up and gave him a quick hug and a kiss as he changed his hair to mahogany brown, "Mummy loves you Teddy. Now let's get you fed!"

By 7:15, Teddy was fed and he and Hermione were walking towards their neighbor's house. Charlie had gone over last night and asked the elderly neighbor to watch over his 'grandson' while his 'daughter' was at school. Charlie had said that when he had asked Mrs. Grace to watch Teddy she had literally been bouncing with excitement.

Hermione knocked on the white door and it was quickly opened by an elderly woman silver-streaked brown hair and bright green eyes that were sparkling with youth, despite her looks. She was a few inches taller than Hermione so she had to look up to smile at the woman.

"Come in, come in!" Mrs. Grace said as she ushered Hermione and Teddy into her house.

"Thank you so much for watching Teddy during the day for me Mrs. Grace. I don't feel comfortable putting him into a daycare center and Charlie spoke so highly of you." Hermione said as she sat Teddy down on to the floor.

"Oh please don't call me Mrs. Grace, reminds me of my mother-in-law and that leaves a bitter taste in my mouth! Please call me Harper!"

Hermione felt her lip twitch up into a smile, "Well Harper, there is an extra change of clothes in his bag along with a few bottles of water to use in his bottle. Also a few jars of baby food. He normally falls asleep for a nap around noon and he just started getting the hang of walking so he will be everywhere, so I'd watch out."

Harper smiled, "I've taken care of children before, even had a few of my own. Hermione blushed at that and Harper patted her on her hand, "Don't worry, your son is in great hands."

Hermione smiled at Harper and then turned to Teddy, "Mummy will see you in a few hours darling." She said while picking him up and giving him a hug and kiss. "I'll see you after school Teddy so be good for Harper."

Teddy looked at Hermione with his intelligent eyes and Hermione knew he understood.

Giving his forehead one last kiss, she sat him down on the floor and turned back to Harper, "Thank you so much, I should be back around three. I'll see you this afternoon."

After a few more goodbyes Hermione walked out the door and walk quickly in her truck driving to Forks High School. After about fifteen minutes of driving she was pulling into a slightly crowded parking lot. All of the cars were older models except for a Volvo S70.

Hermione took a deep breathe, ignoring the people who were now staring at her truck. She would never admit it out loud but she was nervous. She knew that she had never been good at making friends; it took a mountain troll for Harry and Ron to truly become her friend. She knew she wasn't going to act a lot like herself because Isabella was a lot different than she herself was. Even Isabella didn't seem to make a lot of friends though, from what Charlie had said.

Hermione shook her head and took another deep breathe; she knew she could do this. She had been through a war for Merlin's sake! She stepped out of her truck and while continuing to ignore the stares and whispers, walked to the office.

Once Hermione opened the office door a woman in purple appeared behind a desk and smiled, "You must be Isabella Swan! I'm Mrs. Cope! The chief just goes on and on about you!"

Hermione felt a slight twinge of guilt at that, she knew it wasn't her fault that Isabella never comes to see her father but the guilt was still there, like Hermione being here prevented Isabella from even trying.

Hermione looked up to see that Mrs. Cope was talking again, "Here is your schedule and a map of the school. Please have all of your teachers sign this slip and just bring it back at the end of the day."

Hermione nodded and then left the office and soon she was accosted by a walking, talking puppy named Mike Newton.

"Hi, I'm Mike! You must be Isabella Swan, here let me help you find your first class."

"Just Bella please," Hermione inwardly wince at the nickname but Charlie specifically said the real Isabella refuses to go by anything else. "And thanks but I think that I can handle it, the buildings are numbered. "

But Mike wouldn't take no for an answer and when he found out they had the same class he insisted on walking with her.

Soon all of her morning classes were over and she was walking to lunch with a nice girl named Angela and a boy named Ben, they had three of the four of their morning classes together so they invited her to sit with them at lunch. Sitting at a large round table she was formally introduced to Tyler, Eric, Jessica and Lauren.

They had all been asking Hermione all kinds of questions about herself when all the sudden Jessica and Lauren went quiet and they were both looking towards the back doors. Hermione turned to see what the girls were looking at and inwardly smiled, they were here.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I decided to go ahead and post another chapter today... I really hope y'all like it! please review and tell me what you think. =)**

Chapter Eight

All five of them walked in together, Rosalie was standing next to a large dark curly haired male who must be her mate Emmett, he looked like he was a weight lifter in his human life and he was tall too about six foot five or so. Walking beside them was a pixie-like vampire with short black spikey hair, she stood about four feet nine or ten and was very graceful, and it was like she was dancing around the cafeteria. She had to be Alice, the seer, since Hermione knew there were only three female vampires within the coven.

Standing next to Alice was her mate Jasper, the Major and resident pathokinetic, his golden eyes kept sweeping the ground and he stood straight and stiff and if you had sharp eyes you could see a few scars peeking out of his collar. It kind of reminded Hermione of herself at times, especially when she walked into a room she did a sweep of the room before she could relax and even then she was ready for anything at a moment's notice. He was almost as tall as Emmett and his honey blonde hair fell slightly into his face.

Behind them was the last 'child' of the family, Edward Cullen, he was very handsome and Hermione was struck with how similar he looked to Cedric. He might've been an ancestor. His untidy bronze hair just seemed to become more untamed as he ran a hand through it and his perfect and angular face seemed to scrunch up in confusion as he tilted his head to the side.

"Those are the Cullens," Lauren said, breaking Hermione away from studying the vampires.

"Yes, I met Rosalie and Esme yesterday but I don't have any idea who the others are." Hermione said while taking another quick look towards the Cullens.

"They moved down here about two years ago from somewhere in Alaska, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them all when they were younger. They don't really socialize with anyone but themselves. Alice Cullen is the one who looks like she's floating on air, and she's with Jasper Hale, the one who looks like someone spit in his food. His twin in Rosalie the blonde beauty and her boyfriend is the brown haired man-bear Emmett. Edward is the only one unattached but he doesn't seem to like or want the attention he gets, we think he may be gay." Jessica whispered.

Hermione stifled a laugh, she knew he wasn't gay, just none of the muggles called to him.

Hermione felt a little push on her mental shield and she mentally winced, unprepared for the attempted invasion so soon, so she doubled the barriers around her mind. She sat up a little straighter, but otherwise tried to show no sign that she knew he was trying to invade her mind,

She felt him try a few more times before he gave up. Hermione peeked back over at their table and saw Rosalie looking at her and so Hermione gave a small smile which was returned.

"Wow I don't think I've ever seen something like that happen." Lauren said with a small sneer as she looked between Rosalie and Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Rosalie is really the only one who absolutely refuses to speak to anyone besides her family and teachers. Seeing her acknowledge someone is kind of strange." Angela butted in, trying to say it as nicely as possible.

"Well like I said Teddy and I met her and Esme while we were shopping for groceries. Teddy took to them pretty easily, so I promised that we'd see them again soon."

Lauren looked like she just got some juicy gossip, "Who is Teddy? A boyfriend?"

"Teddy is my son." Hermione said simply as she took a bit of an apple.

The table seemed to go quiet all at once. "You have a son?" someone asked.

"Yes, when his biological family died last year, no one was able to take care of him and in a way he was family so I took him in."

"How did they die?"

Everyone was curious now, and when I turned my head slightly I saw the Cullens and Hales with their heads tilted towards us.

Hermione was slightly uncomfortable with the question and she rubbed her forearm where her scar was.

"They were murdered by a woman that went crazy." It was as close to the truth as she could get with a room mostly full of muggles.

_**Ding-Ding**_

Everyone grabbed their things and began walking to their classes. Hermione took a moment to gather herself, thinking about the Lupins' deaths brought her to think about Bellatrix, who was the one that killed them. Hermione had almost forgotten why she was here.

Hermione shook her head and then grabbed her bag, heading to her biology class. She looked around and saw that the only open spot was next to Edward Cullen. She turned and looked towards the teacher and saw a fan in the way, a fan that happened to be facing a certain vampire. Hermione cursed under her breathe and quickly looked around to see if she could get out of walking in front of the fan, but there was no other way.

Taking a deep breathe, Hermione all but ran through the fan to the teacher's desk. Mr. Banner signed the paper, handed Hermione her book and pointed for her to sit beside Edward.

She turned and looked towards the now black eyed vampire, even though she practically ran through the fan he still got a big whiff of her scent, and now she was sitting beside him. Hermione was tempted to open her barrier and try to calm him but she knew Kingsley said not to let anyone know who she was.

She felt bad for the vampire sitting beside her; he was very tense and was holding his breathe trying not to take in her scent. Hermione tried to scoot her chair as far away from him as possible without grabbing attention.

The hour passed miserably slow, even though Hermione knew it was impossible it felt as if time actually slowed down to torture the poor creature sitting next to her and she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty when the bell rang and he jumped up and ran out the door. Hermione sighed to herself; this was going to be harder than she thought if her blood drew him in like that.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is a bit shorter, but I hope you guys enjoy...Don't forget to Review down at the bottom and let me know what y'all think!**

Chapter Nine

Edward didn't return for the rest of the week. Every now and again Hermione would see one of his coven mates look at her but none of them had approached her. She knew that it was her fault that he had left; Hermione's scent must have bothered him a lot more than she thought it would have. But she should have known, she had once heard that witches and wizards smell different than muggles. Edward would not have been prepared for the difference, the power, in her scent. Hermione had been hoping that Rosalie would talk to her at least once but Hermione reminded herself that they didn't normally make friends in the towns they moved to.

Saturday brought a slightly warmer day although the sky was still cloudy. Hermione decided since there was no rain that day, she would take Teddy to the local park in town. Once there, she saw a few other kids playing around but Teddy soon became a giggling mess as she began to push him in the baby swing.

They had been playing for a while when Hermione heard someone yell out, "Bella!"

It took a moment for Hermione to remember that she was posing as Bella, she turned to see Alice and Rosalie walking her way.

"Hello Rosalie, it's nice to see you again."

"Bella, this is my sister Alice, Alice this is Bella and her son Teddy."

"It's so nice to meet you Bella! Esme told us all about how you met last week at the grocery store and that your son is just the cutest." Alice squealed with a large smile on her face.

"Hello Alice, it is great to meet you." Hermione said, offering her hand. Alice hesitated a moment before taking it. She was also shocked when Hermione gave no reaction to her cold skin.

"So what are you doing today Bella?" Alice asked kindly.

"I thought Teddy would like a day outside since he has been cooped up all week long. His babysitter, Mrs. Grace hasn't been able to take him out during the day thanks to the rain."

Rosalie smiled and walked in front of Teddy and with a nod from Hermione she picked him up from out of the swing and smiled at him. "Hi Teddy, it is so nice to see you again."

He giggled and pulled on her finger which had Rosalie laughing along with him. Alice's wide smile could have brought light to a dark space, she wasn't use to Rosalie being so calm. She was a little uneasy that she didn't see Bella coming but some people just didn't register the same to her as others did.

"He seems to like you a lot," Hermione said with a smile and Rosalie continued to hold Teddy and bounce him lightly up and down.

"He's a sweetheart; I haven't held a baby in so long." Rosalie said, though the last part was whispered to herself. She hadn't held a baby since the night of her attack. But holding Teddy just seemed to calm her more than normal. He was special and there was also something off with his smell the she had been trying to figure out since the first time she met him. It smelled familiar but she couldn't exactly place it.

They had sat and talked for about ten minutes when Hermione gathered the courage to ask about Edward. "Is Edward okay? He was in my Biology class Monday and he hasn't been in since. Is he sick?"

Both Alice and Rosalie tensed up a bit, "No he had some family business to attend to out of town. He should be back soon." Rosalie said while handing Teddy back.

"Sorry to leave but it is getting late and we need to get home before Esme sends out a search party. It was great talking to you Bella, we will see you on Monday." Alice said while giving Bella a quick hug and dancing away.

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly when they were out of sight, they needed to be a bit less suspicious than that when trying to get out of a conversation. She shook her head and smiled at Teddy, "let's go home now Teddy, I think that's enough excitement for today."

Hermione quickly packed up their things and then they were on their way home. At least now she had met Alice, and she and Rosalie seemed to be on slightly friendlier terms with her. Hermione smiled widely and turned to Teddy as she buckled him in, "Well they don't seem to really recognize your scent, which is good. Now let's see what drama we can cook up once Edward comes back."


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter... I hope you guys like it. It's a bit longer than the last one. I have a few more chapters already done so if you would like me to post one or two more tonight let me know! And don't forget to review for me and let me know what you think! =) **

Chapter Ten

Sunday passed in a blur of Hermione taking care of Teddy and doing her homework. Monday came and took a little longer than normal to get to school because the ground was icy from the rain freezing overnight. When Hermione got to the school she heard Jessica and Lauren whispering. Edward was back.

Morning classes passed quickly, and soon it was lunch time. Hermione glanced around trying to catch a glance of the copper headed vampire but only his brothers and sisters where in the cafeteria. Alice and Rose smiled and waved lightly and Hermione couldn't help but smile and wave back.

"When did you get so close to them?" Lauren said with a sneer and she looked between the Cullen's table and Hermione.

"Alice and Rosalie saw me and Teddy playing in the park on Saturday. They stopped and we talked for a bit while Teddy played with Rosalie. He really likes her and I'm pretty sure he wants to see her again."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "You've got to be kidding me. How can children like that girl, I can't even stand her. I can't really stand any of them, they are too weird."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and stood up, "You know what! How can you make assumptions about people you don't even talk too? Just because she doesn't want to talk to a discourteous person like you does not mean you can talk like that. My son loves her and if she ever wants to see him again I would gladly let her watch him. Now I would appreciate if you keep your opinion of the Cullens to yourself around me. " Hermione then grabbed her bag and walked away, leaving behind an angry and dazed Lauren and a quiet cafeteria.

Hermione walked into her biology classroom and looked at her desk to see Edward sitting there, writing in a notebook. Hermione quickly hid her smile and sat beside him. It was a few moments later when she heard him unnecessarily clear his throat.

"Hello, I'm sorry I we didn't get to speak last week, there was a lot on my mind. My name is Edward Cullen, my sisters have told me quite a bit about you." He seemed to smile a bit when he said his sisters 'told' him about Hermione.

"Yes the three of us spent some time together at the park on Saturday. Teddy absolutely adores Rosalie. I wouldn't be too shocked if his next word was her name." Edward chuckled at that.

"So Teddy is your?"

"Teddy is my son, adopted son, but I don't love him any less."

"Why do you have him and not someone else?"

"His grandmother went catatonic and her health deteriorated after the death of her daughter and son-in-law. I was named godmother and I didn't want him going to someone he didn't really know. So I took him in and haven't regretted it since. He is a very smart boy."

Edward nodded as if he was listening to something, "That's what my mother said, that he was already a few words. That's remarkable for someone his age."

Hermione was about to respond when Dr. Banner came in and began a lecture on the phases of mitosis, we would be doing a lab on it soon. Throughout the whole hour Hermione managed to keep looking straight forward and not at the vampire she had been thinking about almost non-stop for a week.

Once the bell rang Hermione was the first one out of her seat, but she could feel his presence behind her.

""So where have you been the last week?" I asked, knowing it was him that was following me.

"Family business in Alaska," He said shortly.

I turned to him once we got to my locker and looked into his eyes. They really aren't very cautious, Hermione thought as she looked into his topaz eyes. Last week they were black.

"Did you get contacts?" She couldn't help but ask, once they were made aware of what she was maybe she could help them with fitting in a little bit more.

"Uh, no it's just the lighting that makes them look different." Hermione almost laughed at him as he quickly turned and walked down the hall. Yes, they definitely needed some help.

Gym ended quickly and soon Hermione was standing in front of her truck. She had almost slipped a few times getting there but had righted herself. After putting her bag in the cab Hermione hesitated a moment and looked over at Edward whose eyes were now round and frightened. Hermione became confused until her ears registered the squealing of tires. She looked to see a large blue van nearing her, it was too fast for her to move out of the way and she couldn't use magic in front of so many muggles.

Hermione couldn't help but mentally scoff, after all she had been through she was going to be killed by a muggle contraption. But just as it would have impacted with her body, cold arms wrapped around her waist and her head impacted with the side of her truck as she was moved out of the way. It was all over in ten second but the ten second had left Hermione's head feeling like it was going to split open and confusion devouring her mind.

Then the yelling started.

Hermione could hear people yelling out her name, but her eyes were focused on the dark ones hovering over her own.

"Edward?" Hermione asked, slightly breathless. "Wh-what?" Hermione couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence. Why had he rescued her? He could have exposed himself. It didn't make since.

While her mind was trying to figure out why he had saved her, an ambulance had been called and they were now putting her into a neck brace and onto a gurney. Hermione began to notice her surroundings once they were in the hospital and she inwardly cursed, she should not have zoned out so much.

Twenty minutes after being in a room and after getting an X-ray, Charlie burst into the room with a crying Teddy. Hermione jumped up and grabbed Teddy and began to rock and shush him.

"He began crying the same time as the accident, I got a call from Mrs. Grace the same time as we got the call into the station."

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and smiled, "He must have known something had happened, it is not unusual for cubs to have a sense of their caregivers. How is the driver of the van?"

"Hello Chief Swan," Charlie and Hermione looked to the door to see a handsome doctor walk into the room, and the last vampire in Forks. He was very handsome and about six foot two with short blonde hair, and his golden eyes seemed to hold compassion unlike most vampires.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen this is my daughter Bella and my grandson Teddy."

Hermione couldn't help but feel warmth spread through her as he called Teddy his grandson. Teddy already had a lot of extended family with the Weasley's but one could always have more.

"It's nice to meet you, though I wish for better circumstances. I looked at your x-rays and you seem to be fine, just a small bump on the head. I suggest you still be careful though. And will be no need to worry about Mr. Crowley, his head is cut up a bit but otherwise is fine."

Hermione smiled politely, "Thank you for letting me know Dr. Cullen and I'll be fine." I've been through worse, Hermione added mentally.

After some paperwork Hermione was free to go, she was almost out the door when she saw Edward, Rosalie, and Alice speaking to each other.

"Charlie go ahead and start the cruiser, I'll be out in a moment." Without really waiting for a response, Hermione turned and walked towards the three vampires.

They instantly stopped talking when they smelt her come near them, "Edward I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know how you did it," Lie, she just didn't know why he did it but she would find that out later. "But you saved my life, so thank you." Hermione turned and walked away, leaving three dumbstruck vampires behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is another chapter! So I'm going to be mushy and let y'all know that it highlighted my morning to wake up and see the positive reviews for yesterday's update! I hope you guys like this one as well =) Please click that review button at the bottom and let me know when y'all would like the next update. **

Chapter Eleven

Everyone was talking about the accident the next day at school, but it wasn't until Thursday that Tyler Crowley had come back to school. Tyler had tried to approach Hermione many times during the morning, but after apologizing more than ten times in the first ten minutes she saw him, she decided to avoid him for a bit. He had finally cornered her after trigonometry.

"Bella, wait!"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath; she just needed to get this over with.

"Hello Tyler." He was almost a foot taller than she so she had to look up to look into his eyes.

"I wanted to apologize again for what happened on Monday."

Hermione gritted her teeth but forced herself to smile, "There is no reason to apologize to me. You were the one who was injured, and you did not crash your van on purpose. I'm fine Tyler, but thank you for checking up on me."

She tried to walk away but Tyler stopped her, "Look, let me make it up to you, will you go to prom with me?"

Hermione wasn't sure how to feel about the invitation, and strangely when she thought about going to prom she pictured a certain copper-headed vampire accompanying her. Shaking her head, she smiled which was now less forced.

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't feel that way about you. You're just a friend and I wouldn't feel comfortable going to such an event with you. Why don't you ask Lauren? I've seen her looking at you every now and again."

Tyler blushed and looked around, "Lauren, huh? Thanks Bella, and you're a friend to me too. I'll ask Lauren at lunch."

He waved and then was gone, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was quite painless." Hermione immediately stood up straight at the unexpected voice and turned around, Rosalie stood behind her with a smirk on her face. "I'd thought you would make an excuse as to why you couldn't go with him, but you were honest. Not many people would be."

"I'm not like most."

Rosalie laughed a bit and nodded, "That seems to be true. You just seem different than the others, I can't explain it."

Hermione bit her lip, could Rosalie somehow feel that she wasn't a muggle? That's impossible.

"You are different as well Rosalie, you try to put up a front in the presence of others. You like to keep your distance. You do not care what other think about you, your main focus is your family, and I respect that."

Rosalie seemed to think a moment before she smiled and nodded, "I believe it is now time for lunch and if I'm not in there soon Emmett will come for me."

Just as she said that the large vampire turned into the hallway, his face lighting up and he caught sight on Rosalie. "Rosie!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Emmett wrapped a large arm around Rosalie's shoulder and turned to Hermione, "And you must be Bella Swan, everyone has been talking about you!"

Hermione blushed, she wasn't exactly used to being talked about, even with the fame in wizarding England.

"Bella this is my boyfriend Emmett. Emmett, as you already seem to know, this is Bella."

"It is very nice to meet you Emmett, but I must be going. My stomach is protesting." Just as Hermione said that her stomach rumbled embarrassingly. She blushed and Emmett laughed, which seemed to echo down the hallway.

"Well then let us go little Belle, food seems to be calling you."

Hermione never knew it was possible for an entire cafeteria to go quiet in one moment, but as soon as she walked in with Rosalie and Emmett it seemed like everyone paused what they were doing to see what was happening.

Hermione nodded to both of them and then joined her some-what friends at the table and as soon as she sat down the talking started again. Lauren looked like she wanted to say something, but with Tyler by her side she kept quiet.

Mike broke the uncomfortable silence at their table, "So Bella, would you like to go to prom with me?"

Hermione mentally slapped her forehead, what was with these guys? Tyler seemed to smirk and sit up straighter. "Mike I'm flattered, truly, but I do not see you in that way. You are a friend, nothing else. I'm sure there is someone who would love to go to prom with you here, but that someone isn't me."

There was silence for a moment when Emmett's loud laughter startled most of the students at the table. Hermione smirked, they must have been listening.

Mike seemed slightly upset that Hermione had said no, but said no more on the subject.

"So does that mean no for me too?" Eric said sadly.

"I'm sorry but you are all just really good friends."

"Is there anyone who has gotten your attention Bella?" Angela asked.

Once again copper hair filled Hermione's head, but she just shook it off, "No, there isn't." You're lying, her mind whispered and she had to force down her blush.

The rest of lunch passed in mindless chatter, Lauren had tried, unsuccessfully, to ask Hermione why she had walked in with Rosalie and Emmett but Hermione had mostly ignored her. Lauren still didn't seem to like the Cullens much.

Biology brought the mitosis lab, Edward and Hermione spent the first couple of minutes actually working on the lab when Edward said, "You are very strange."

Hermione raised a brow, "And how exactly am I strange?"

"You seem to just take things in differently."

That was the second time she had been called different, she wasn't really sure what to do with that information at the moment. "I believe in the weird and unimaginable." Wasn't necessarily true, but he didn't need to know that.

Edward seemed confused for a moment, "You really shouldn't be around my family or myself."

Hermione bristled at that, he was not her professor and she was smarter than he thought she was. "I believe I like your family, the only one I haven't met would be Alice's significant other. But from what I have gathered from the rest of you, you are great people."

Edward quietly scoffed at the 'people' part, "You should still stay away, and not befriend us."

Did he somehow regret saving her?

"No, of course I don't regret it!"

For a moment he thought she had let her shield drop, but then she had realized she had said it aloud.

"Well you save me and then practically tell me to stay away from you and your family. Let them make their own decisions, you don't control them and you don't control me."

When the bell rang, Hermione was the first one up and out of the room. She had to find a way to let Edward tell her his secret. Then eventually, with Kingsley's approval, she would tell them hers.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

When Hermione dropped Teddy off the next morning, he was more reluctant to let her leave than normal. Before she had dropped him off at Harper's house, his hair and eyes were flashing a variety of colors before settling on his normal honey brown eyes and mahogany hair. She was almost too nervous to go to school, but she knew she needed to. So after a very tearful goodbye, on teddy's part, Hermione left for school.

Her morning classes passed without a problem and she was still trying to figure out what Teddy had been upset about as she walked into the cafeteria. The silence is what caused her to look around to see that Edward was not sitting with his family, but by himself a few tables over. When he caught Hermione's eye he waved her over to him. She was confused, which was not a good feeling, yesterday he had warned her away from him and his family, but now he waves her over to sit with him.

With small frown on her face Hermione walked to his table, "What do you need Edward?"

"I have thought about what was said yesterday and you are correct, I don't control you, nor do I control my family. I would like to get to know you though."

Hermione thought about it for a moment before she sat down, "If your family would also like to come over here, they may."

Edward smiled and tilted his head to the side, "They might sit with us tomorrow. They seem to like you, which is strange. I know you have not met Jasper yet, but Rosalie is normally the one who takes the longest to warm up to someone, yet she took to you almost instantly."

"I'm normally not that great at making friends. My two best friends at my last school only became my friends after I covered for them to a teacher. Someone has vandalized the girl's bathroom and they had come looking for me and had been caught. They were believed to have done it, but I told them it was me."

Edward furrowed his brow, "Why would they have come looking for you in the girl's bathroom?"

"Well earlier that day I had corrected a mistake Ronald had made, and he hadn't liked that very much. So when he thought I wasn't looking he began to make fun of me, which in turn made me cry and run off to the girl's bathroom. They were eleven and I was twelve at the time, and a moment after they had entered to see if I was okay they professors came in. I didn't want them to get in trouble for coming to see if I was okay, so I took the blame."

"And what happened after that?"

"Ron, Harry and I have been inseparable ever since. Well until I moved here to be with Char- my father."

Edward leaned forward and placed his chin in his hand, "And why did you move here to live with your father?"

Hermione had to think on that for a second, "After the deaths of Teddy's Parents last year, it had been very hard for us for a while. With my mother always missing Phil, who was off trying to become a professional baseball player, I knew it was time for something different. I had spent summer in England when I was fifteen so they weather doesn't bother me much anymore."

"It is sometimes best to get away from some memories."

Hermione nodded, "Sometimes it was just too much." She looked up at the clock and saw it was time to go to biology. She grabbed her things and stood up but paused when she saw that Edward wasn't following. "It almost time to go to class."

"I won't be going to class today. I believe every now and again it is healthy to skip."

Hermione looked scandalized, "But it's only one hour, and it's your education!" even though he has probably already done this class more than a dozen times.

"I'll be sitting in my car for the hour, don't worry its fine."

Hermione scowled and turned away.

As soon as she entered the classroom she understood why he was skipping. The words 'Blood Drive' were written on the board and there was a cardboard box on top of Mr. Banner's desk. Hermione assumed the needles, gloves and indicator cards.

Hermione hadn't truly been around blood since she had left England. Even while living with the Volturi, she had never smelt the blood after their feedings.

She shakily took a seat at her table and began taking deep breaths. Everyone had suffered from some sort form PTSD and Hermione was no different. The nightmares was really the only thing that she had suffered, but there was one moment when Ginny had accidently cut herself a month after the battle. It had been an instant flashback to Hogwarts when Hermione smelled the blood.

Now it might happen again.

Mr. Banner began explaining what they were supposed to be doing, but as soon as she saw and smelt the blood welling up on Angela's finger, the world began to spin. Screams, she could hear her own screams. Malfoy Manor. The blood running down her arm after Bellatrix had carved that crude word into her arm. The liquid fire that ran through Hermione's body and Bellatrix used the Cruciatus Curse on her.

Hermione barely felt the hand on her shoulder, but when she did she forced herself not to scream and jump away. She had to remind herself that she was in class, she was not in Malfoy Manor. Her arm began to sting as tears came to her eyes.

She barely heard Mr. Banner ask Ben to take her to the nurse. But she had to lift herself and move when he came to her. She knew it was a good idea to get out of the classroom and away from the blood. But what she hadn't expected was Edwards's worried voice cutting through the flashback she was having.

"What happened?" His voice seemed to reach deep inside her and warm her, but she shook it off.

"We were blood testing in biology and as soon as she saw the blood she froze and has been unresponsive since."

Cold hands softly held onto Hermione's face and she looked into the worried topaz eyes of Edward. "Bella? Are you okay?"

Hermione felt her shoulders began to shake as tears became present once more in her eyes. When had she become so weak, she asked herself.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I-I was the one that found Tonks and Remus after they were killed. The blood just brought a flashback."

It was as close to the truth as Hermione was going to tell.

"Why did you go to class then?" Edward asked as he helped me up. "Thank you Ben, I'll take it from here."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I forgot that it was the blood drive today. I would have been more prepared if I had. It was on the papers given to me on my first day."

"It happens to everyone."

"Not to me," Hermione said quietly.

"Come on, I'll get you out of here." And so he did. He charmed Mrs. Cope into letting the both of them leave early, which Hermione was thankful for. Teddy seemed to feel something was going to happen today, and it did. Hermione began to think that maybe there had been a clairvoyant witch or wizard in the Black family line, and now Teddy had inherited it.


	14. Chapter 14

**So I wasn't really paying attention when I posted the last chapter... I decided to update two more tonight because of the awesome reviews I have gotten today and yesterday. It literally brightens my day when I look in my emails and see I have new favorites/follows/reviews. I hope these two chapters are good and don't forget to click the review button down at the bottom and let me know what you think! And I'm currently typing up chapter twenty and I'm a little stuck so if anyone would like to throw some ideas my way feel free to PM me! Thanks and I hope you enjoy...**

Chapter Thirteen

Saturday morning brought a cloudless sky with the sun shining down on the town of Forks. Charlie, Hermione and Teddy sat at the table in the kitchen eating breakfast, Teddy was eating some oatmeal with his fingers and Charlie watched him with a small smile.

"You know, even though I haven't gotten to speak to you much since you got here, I am glad that I got to take you in. It gets pretty lonely here. I had hoped that Bella may come see me again once she got older but she hates it here. And Teddy just seems to make the house brighter as well."

"It's fine Charlie. I know you take your job very seriously, you are the police chief. And even though I've never met Bella, she's missing out. I love it here."

Charlie laughed, "You are used to the rain though, and I've been meaning to ask you, where is your accent? I haven't heard you slip up once since you got here."

Hermione held up her right hand where a small ring lay on her ring finger. "It's charmed to hide my accent. If I took it off you would hear it, I could have just spoken in an American accent but I didn't want to risk slipping up."

Charlie nodded his head, "That's a good idea, you never know. So do you know what you and Teddy plan on doing today?"

Hermione shrugged, "I'm not sure, it's a sunny day outside so it's not like the Cullens will be out."

"You could always go to First Beach in La Push, the reservation. A lot of kids normally go out there on nice days. Jacob Black may be out there. He was friends with Bella when they were younger and his father and I have known each other for a long time. He has two sisters. Rachel and Rebecca, but Bella liked Jacob more." Charlie pulled a picture out of his wallet of a Native American boy sitting beside a very pale girl, Hermione guessed that the girl was Bella and the little boy was Jacob Black.

Hermione sat forward, "Those are the shape shifters correct?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I believe that Billy is a tribal elder. There are a lot of legends about the shape shifters and the cold one, which are the vampires. Now since they don't know that I am aware of the magical world, they haven't told me anything so I could be wrong. But I'm sure that Jacob may end up shifting in the next few years. My father, who was a half-blood, did extensive research on the La Push shape shifters when he first moved here. He found that once vampires moved here the shifting begins. He became friends with William Black Sr., Billy's father, and gathered the information by watching."

"So now that the Cullens are back in Forks the shifting has begun. When I was in Volterra, Kingsley said there was one shifter so far. But with seven vampires in town I'm sure there will be more soon." That's when an idea struck Hermione. If she could get Jacob to spill the beans on the Cullen family and then I could approach Edward about it. "Well I think that Teddy and I will go to First Beach today, to see if I can some information from him."

Charlie looked uncomfortable for a moment, "Not that I have a problem with them, but are you sure it's safe to be getting close to the Cullens? Something could happen."

Hermione smiled at him, "Everything will be fine, but if something does happen I'll try to find a way to tell you. But I'm used to danger and adventures, I guess you could say that sometimes I looked forward to see what trouble we could stir up at Hogwarts, but I will deny it to anyone else."

They spoke for a few more minutes before Hermione took Teddy upstairs to get him cleaned and changed. Thirty minutes later they were on their way to First Beach.

When they got to the beach around noon and there were only three others on the beach, Native American boys and one kept glancing in Hermione's direction. Hermione sat Teddy down in the sand and smiled and he became to throw some.

She could hear the boys getting a bit louder talking back and forth, seems like one of them was trying to gather the courage to come over here. If he came over here to flirt she knew she would have to turn him away quickly, she was not interested in romance at the moment. But as soon as she thought that, Edward popped up in her head again. She squeezed her eyes close and sighed, she needed to stop thinking about him like that. Even if she admitted that she might possibly have a small crush on the copper headed vampire, it didn't mean that anything would come from it.

She was brought back to the present as she felt a presence behind her and someone cleared their throat. She turned and faced a boy who stood about four inches taller than her five foot six, his raven black hair was tied into a low pony tail down his back and his russet skin seemed shine a little in the sunlight. His dark brown eyes seemed to look over Hermione with excitement.

He scratched the back of his head, "Uh, Bella Swan?"

Hermione was momentarily confused the realized that this could be Jacob Black. He looked a lot like the child in the picture Charlie had shown her during breakfast. "Yes, hi!"

He blushed, "I'm Jacob Black, you and your dad used to come over all the time when we were younger."

"Yeah, how have you been?"

"I've been good. I almost didn't recognize you."

"Well I haven't been to Fork in a long time."

"And who is this?" He asked while looking at Teddy.

"This is my son Teddy."

"You have a son? But you're only seventeen!"

Nineteen, Hermione added mentally. "I adopted him last year after the death of his parents."

"Well I'm sure Charlie is thrilled that you're living with him now, and on top that he gets a grandson."

Hermione had to make sure that Jacob couldn't see her discomfort at that statement. Even though he had said he was fine with having her here, she knew that he really missed his daughter.

"So have you made any friends now that you're living in town?" He asked and Hermione realized that this was her chance to get some information from him.

Hermione picked up Teddy and looked Jacob in the eyes, "Oh yeah, everyone is great. I've especially gotten along with the Cullens."

"I've never met them personally but my dad was pretty upset when they moved to Forks, he's very superstitious."

Hermione tried to play oblivious to what he was saying. "Superstitious? Why would he feel that way towards the Cullens?"

Jacob took a deep breath and looked around. "Well I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

Hermione smiled and rocked Teddy a bit, "But now I am curious, please tell me."

"I think its nothing more than a scary story, but my dad truly believes in it. There is a Quileute legend that we are descended from wolves and that it runs in our blood. When the cold ones emerged, the wolves became the protectors of the village.

"Cold ones?"

Jacob seemed to pause for dramatic effect, "Vampires. Legend says that men from the village could transform into wolves and protected the villagers from the cold ones. Up until about sixty years ago, when they some cold ones that were different from the rest, they were animal drinkers. So my great-grandfather and grandfather made a treaty with them. They wouldn't be hunted if they stayed off Quileute land and stuck to their food source. Story says that it was the Cullens who met my grandfather and great-grandfather. The same Cullens who moved back two years ago."

Hermione waited for a moment, "Wow that is some story."

Jacob grinned, "Yeah and I'm sure the only reason my father believes it was because his father said he was there."

Hermione laughed, and inside she was grinning, she had what she needed. She then looked down at Teddy to see that he was lying against her shoulder with his eyes closed. "Well I guess I should get this little guy home for a nap. Thanks for the story Jacob, and maybe I'll see you around."

"Bye Bella!"

Hermione went home to Charlie's with a smile on her face; soon she would be able to confront the Cullens about the facts she had gathered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well here is another update! I would like to say Happy Mother's Day to any mom's that might be reading this, and I hope y'all have an awesome day! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter... I'm still trying to work out chapter twenty. so I may update another chapter or two today or tomorrow, whichever you guys would like. But until i am able to finish chapter twenty i may not update again for a few days. I'm not sure... Hopefully i can figure out how to finish writing the chapter soon... If anyone would like to help feel free to PM me =) Well I guess I'll stop talking haha. Enjoy, and don't forget to review at the end and let me know what you think!**

Chapter Fourteen

On Monday, Hermione found herself both excited and nervous, that is until she saw the sun shining through her window. She knew that the Cullens wouldn't be coming to school that day, which made her feel slightly depressed; she wanted to talk to Edward. Though now that she had all Sunday to think about it, she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to tell the Cullens she knew what they were because they were vegetarian vampires or because of a certain copper-headed member. She seemed to be thinking about him more often than not lately, which confused her.

The Day passed in a blur of classes and Hermione decided that she and Teddy would get out of Forks for a few hours tonight. She picked him up from Harper's house and buckled him into his seat; they would be going to Port Angeles to shop around a bit before coming back to Forks.

Once in Port Angeles, they walked into a few book stores and a kid's store, the whole time Hermione felt as if she was being watched. She had learned to trust her instincts, so she became alert and kept looking around her, searching for what could be looking at her. When she couldn't see anything, she turned and continued her shopping. They walked around for hours, getting further away from her truck as the sky got darker. She began to walk down an alley as a shortcut, Teddy clinging tightly to her chest in his chest carrier, when he started to whimper. She tensed and looked behind her, there were two guys stumbling her way.

She held onto Teddy, turned back around and began walking as fast as she could away from the drunken muggles. "Hey! Wait up!" One yelled after her.

The alley seemed to get darker the further she walked, when it finally opened up it was to an empty parking lot, which had two more men in it. "Hey boys, look what we found!" one of the men behind Hermione yelled out.

"We saw you shopping earlier, cute little boy you got there." one said while staggering closer. So that's why I felt like I was being watched, Hermione thought, but she wasn't fully convinced it was just them.

Hermione pulled her bags tighter against her side and covered Teddy's head with his blanket so that he wouldn't see anything. She tried to walk faster but it was no use, they had caught up to her.

Her heart began to pound and Teddy began to whimper louder. "Hey there beautiful, we thought that we would never catch up." One with dark hair and glazed eyes said.

Another with lighter brown hair walked towards her and brushed some hair from her face, "You are a very beautiful girl." His breathe smelt like alcohol and Hermione felt a shiver of revulsion go down her spine.

The other three stepped closer and Hermione began to debate whether or not to get out her wand, they were muggles yes but Teddy's life could be in danger. She was about to reach out and pull her wand when one of the other men grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back.

Teddy started to cry and Hermione began to struggle, "Let me go!" She yelled.

They all started to laugh and the dark haired one stepped closer and ran finger down her cheek, "No why don't you —"

But he was cut off by the sound of squealing tires and a familiar Volvo turned the corner and stopped right in front of the group.

Edward jumped out of the driver's side and stepped towards the men. "Let her go," he growled and Hermione could see his eyes turning black.

The men immediately let go and took a few steps back and Hermione ran to Edward.

"Get in the car." He growled.

Hermione could only nod, she was shaken up. She hadn't truly felt that helpless in a long time. She took a shaky breath and pulled the blanket off of Teddy's head. He had tears in his eyes and he was looking up at her.

"It's okay Teddy, Edward helped us." She smiled at him as best as she could and then looked out the windshield. Edward seemed to have trouble for a moment before he quickly turned and jumped into the car. Not a second later, he spun the car around and they were on the main road.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded but then realized that he wasn't looking at her. "I'm okay, slightly shaken but fine. I'm more worried about Teddy. Are you okay? You're gripping you're steering wheel pretty tightly."

"I'm fine. Did they hurt you?"

"No I wasn't hurt Edward, they only touched my face."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because he growled again, which made Teddy growl back. Edward smiled and looked at him. Then Hermione realized that they hadn't actually met. So to hopefully calm everyone down she said, "Edward, this is my son Teddy."

"Hello Teddy, he is very cute Bella."

Hermione smiled and kissed Teddy's forehead, "Yes he is. Are you calm now?"

Edward rolled his eyes and smiled, "You were just attacked by four drunkards and yet you made sure Teddy and I were both calm before worrying about yourself."

Hermione blushed, "Well I know I'm not physically injured, and I'm sure once the adrenaline stops and I'm home then I may possibly break down for a moment, but for now, yes I'm more worried about the two of you."

Edward looked at her, "Are you hungry? There is a nice Italian place down the road and after what just happened I believe that you should get something in your stomach."

"That sounds fine, and then we can talk about how you knew where to find me."

He tensed and then the car fell into silence besides the occasional sound from Teddy. When he pulled into the restraint parking lot, he quickly got out and walked to the passenger's side and opened Hermione's door for her.

"Thank you." She said, Edward smiled and they walked into La Bella Italia. They were seated in an area together, not that the place was very busy anyways. Hermione knew that this would be her chance. She sat Teddy in a highchair, turned to Edward and said, "Look I just can't hide this anymore and I need to know the truth. Are you human?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Well I'm a dork and I just decided to go ahead and post one more right now. And I meant to post this on my last chapter BUT i forgot lol. My husband has made me a deal because he likes that I'm trying to write a story. He said that if I can get at least 100 reviews then i could get The Evil Within for my Xbox One. =) I think i could probably get them by the end of the story. So please review. I want to know what you guys think anyways =) This chapter I liked writing.. I thought it was funny. But that could just be me lol. Well enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen

Edward tensed and was silent for a few minutes while Hermione ordered food for Teddy and herself. Hermione just sat there staring at him while Teddy sat holding his wolf.

"Of course I'm human," he finally said with a scoff.

"Oh please, if you're human then I'm a werewolf."

"Olf!" Teddy squealed.

"I've noticed things about you and your family Edward, and if you don't wish to discuss them then Teddy and I can leave. I'm sure I can find my truck from here."

"What do you mean you've noticed things?"

"Your eyes for one, they change colors sometimes based on your moods it seems. The fact that you're strong and so fast that you saved me from that van without a scratch to yourself. You and your family have never eaten lunch, and I haven't seen any of you go out into the sun."

Edward ran a hand through his hair, "You are a lot more observant than I had originally thought."

"Well it's not like you hide it very well. And also I went to La Push during the weekend and I heard an interesting legend, a legend about cold ones."

If possible, Edward seemed to tense further. "So what do you think?"

"Well you are neither confirming nor denying what has been said."

"And if I were to confirm it?"

"Then I would accept it."

"You aren't scared?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You haven't harmed us yet and you've gone to school in Forks for the past two years and nothing has happened. So obviously you don't seem to feed off of humans."

"Of course we don't!"

Hermione smiled, "That was the confession I was looking for!"

He leaned forward, "And yet you still don't seem scared."

"I am not scared, and if I didn't trust you then I wouldn't allow you around Teddy."

"You shouldn't trust me," he said with a frown.

"And yet I do, now hush, we will speak of this later." Hermione said just as the waitress arrived with the food. She attempted flirting with Edward but he brushed her off. Hermione had to stifle her laugh at that.

Once she finished eating she looked up at Edward, "So how did you find me?"

He looked uncomfortable, "I have grown increasingly worried for your wellbeing since I first met you. I feel protective of you, so I wanted to make sure that you would be fine in a new town. When I heard what those men were thinking, and I realized they had you cornered I tried to get to you as fast as possible."

"You heard what they were thinking? So you're a mind reader, that's pretty neat. What number am I thinking of?"

He chuckled, "You're taking this all very well, and it's shocking. But I cannot read your mind, I get nothing but static."

"Static like a radio station, I'm not on your frequency so maybe you should adjust your antenna."

He was laughing now, "It's not that simple unfortunately, but it is okay. It is nice not to be able to hear every thought that crosses your mind, relaxing one could say."

Then a thought struck Hermione, "Can you read Teddy?"

He concentrated for a moment, "He is very difficult to read, and since he is so young his thoughts aren't very organized anyways, but I can see that he loves you very much."

Hermione blushed and looked over at teddy, "Mummy loves you too Teddy." She says as she kisses his nose which makes him giggle.

Edward smiled, "So Rosalie told him his first name is actually Edward."

"Yes, but his parents announced that he would be called Teddy when he was born after his maternal grandfather."

He nodded, "It suits him."

Hermione nodded and then looked at the clock on the wall. It was a quarter after nine. "I think Teddy and I should be heading back to Forks now, if we're not home soon I'm sure Charlie will worry."

Edward paid the bill, much to Hermione's annoyance and then he drove her to her truck. "Would it be alright if I come to your house tomorrow and you could ride to school with me?"

Hermione blushed, "I suppose that it would be alright, I mean we are friends now."

"Yes we are." He agreed.

Once they arrived to her truck Hermione turned to face Edward. "Thank you for saving me from those men, it could have turned out a lot different if you weren't there, another reason why I know you are a good person. Have a great night Edward, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night!" Teddy squealed as he waved at Edward.

Hermione began to think of the events of that night as she drove home. She had felt so safe once Edward found her when she was circled by those men. She knew it wasn't exactly rational for her to feel this way so fast, but she knew that she liked Edward. And now, hopefully, she would be spending more time with his family and getting to know him a bit more, and then she would be able to figure out exactly how she was feeling.

Hermione sighed and looked up at the sky then at Teddy, who was falling asleep in his car seat, the full moon would be tomorrow night. Teddy would be a bit more rambunctious than normal on that day. She sighed and then looked to the road, she would have to prepare for what may happen when she and Edward show+ up at school together, and then think of a reason to miss school the day after that. She knew that tomorrow would be quite the eventful day.


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys are just to freaking awesome! I know I wasn't going to post another chapter until I could finish twenty, but with y'all being so supportive and fast getting me to 100 reviews, I just had to give you guys another one tonight! I feel like this chapter isn't as good as it could have been, but I do hope you like it! If you guys have anything you would maybe like to see in the chapter where Hermione goes to the Cullens house, or a certain possible meadow kiss and how that plays out, either you can PM me or leave a little review and let me know! Once again thank you guys so much! you guys are literally amazing. I know I'm not the best writer ever but you guys brighten my day with your positive comments!**

Chapter Sixteen

The next morning, Edward arrived in front of Charlie's house as Hermione was walking back from dropping Teddy off at Harpers house. Edward got out of his car and approached her, "Do you still want to ride to school with me?"

"That's fine Edward," Hermione answered with a smile. She grabbed her bag off the front porch and locked the doors, then turned back to Edward. "I'm ready to go."

He held the passenger door open for her then joined her in the car. "So do you mind if I ask you some things about yourself?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Hermione shrugged, "I guess you can."

"What is your favorite color?"

Hermione laughed, "Out of everything you could have asked me, that's what you chose? Well I don't have one; I have two, red and gold. May I ask you a serious question?"

"Yes," He said slowly.

"So your family does not feed off of humans, so what do you feed off of exactly?"

"We feed off of animals in the woods," He said.

"Not puppies I hope," Hermione said while trying to hide her small smile.

Edward tilted his head to the side, "No puppies are safe, mostly deer. Emmett has a preference for bears, and I have taken a liking to mountain lions."

"Oh." So Hermione knew to definitely not be around him in her animagus form until he knows her secret.

"What about your favorite book?" He asked after her moment of silence.

Hogwarts: A History, Hermione thought. "Well I suppose that it would be Frankenstein."

He laughed, "Frankenstein huh? It was a very good novel."

Hermione nodded, "Your family take another car to school today or are we picking them up?"

"They rode with Rosalie today, to give us some time to talk."

"Are they upset that I know the secret?"

He hesitated, "They were initially worried, especially Rosalie, she had always been very protective of our family. Now, with you knowing our secret, it is very dangerous. But they all seem to care for you very much, even though you're human. We have never gotten so close to a human before, but you seem to draw all of us in. So after everyone took a few hours to think about it, they weren't as upset. We now didn't have to hide anything from you."

"I'm happy that it did not cause any harm to your family, I would hate to be the cause of a large argument."

"You're fine, I promise. So, how about your favorite season?" And the little questions continued on the entire drive to the school, Hermione and Edward going back and forth with insignificant questions.

When they pulled into the parking lot they sat there for a moment, "There is sure to be a few rumors." Edward said while looking out his windows.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she had dealt with Rita Skeeter, so the high school kids don't scare her. "It will be fine, come on."

Throughout her morning classes, Hermione had heard all kinds or rumors circulating, but no one had actually approached her and asked. One rumor she couldn't help but laugh at was that she and Edward had actually known each other before she moved to Forks and that Teddy was their love child.

By the time she entered the cafeteria and sat down at the table Edward inhabited, she was torn between being irritated or laughing at what was being said.

"So how is our love child?" Edward said jokingly, with a smile on his face and Hermione couldn't help the laughter that spilled past her lips.

"So you heard that too huh? They aren't very imaginative."

"They aren't at all," he said. Then he tilted his head to the side as if he was listening to something. "My family would like to know if they can join us."

"Of course they can," Hermione answered with a smile.

A minute later they were joined with the rest of the Cullen family. Alice bounded over and sat in the seat next to Hermione with a large smile on her face, "I am so happy you know everything now! We can be ourselves now!"

Rosalie even smiled a bit, "I didn't want you to know about what we are, but I am glad that you are still someone I can call a friend."

"Yeah Bella! You're awesome!" Emmett said loudly.

Hermione turned to look at the only vampire she hadn't met yet. "Bella, this is Jasper, my husband." Alice said, her smile still plastered on her face.

"It is nice to meet you Bella," Jasper said with a nod. "I've heard a lot about you."

"All good things I hope."

"Naturally," he said with a small smile.

And that was how their lunch went, Hermione getting to know the Cullens better than before. She had to admit, now that they knew that she knew what they were, they seemed more comfortable around her. As they all spoke and asked her questions, Hermione couldn't help but feel just as comfortable around them as they did her.

The rest of the day passed the same way as that morning, though Angela and Ben did question her and Hermione told them both that Edward and her were just friends and he had kindly offered her a ride to school. By the time Hermione had been dropped off at home and picked up Teddy from Harpers, she was ready for a nap.

One look at her calendar had her groaning. Tonight would be the full moon, and even though Teddy did not transform, when the moon came up he was a lot more active. He liked to be outside, under the moon so they would both be up all night tonight.

Once the sun had gone down Hermione took Teddy into the back yard and sat him in the grass, "Okay Teddy, give mummy a moment and we will go into the woods."

He giggled and clapped his hands awaiting her transformation into her animagus form. Hermione dropped the glamour on her hair and then felt her body shifting and fur growing along her body, and soon a lioness stood where Hermione was a moment before.

Teddy walked up to her and she lay down and helped him onto her back. Once she was positive he wouldn't fall off, she took off into the woods, soon coming into a small clearing. She let Teddy down and he began to crawl around on all fours, trying to mimic Hermione. Then after a while he stood up and began to walk and roll and play in the surrounding grass. Sometimes Hermione would join in but other times she would just lie in the grass and watch him as he giggled and played.

Hermione knew she could come in her human form, but teddy always seemed more comfortable seeing her in her animagus form during the night of the full moon. Even though Hermione was relaxed, she kept her senses open, constantly checking to make sure that no vampires or wolves would come across them. And as she kept one eye on Teddy and one eye on the surrounding forest, she knew it was going to be a long night.


	18. Chapter 18

**You guys are absolutely amazing! Thank you for helping me reach 100 reviews so quickly! I was honestly surprised that I reached it last night! And the thing about Edward possibly seeing Hermione transform, he didn't. I love Twilight but the fact that he sneaks into Bella's room night after night and watches her sleep, without her permission, is just to creepy to me... So I left that out... Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I finally finished writing chapter twenty so that's why I'm updating tonight! I'm looking at about twenty-eight chapters total for Afterlight. I really want to do all four books, but in the end I'm going to leave it up to you guys? Should I continue after this one or stop? Let me know! And don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter! Please leave a review when you're finished! I hope you guys have an awesome day! (or night!)**

Chapter Seventeen

The rising sun brought Charlie out into the back yard to see if Hermione and Teddy were back. When he walked back there and saw them, he couldn't keep the small smile on his face. Hermione and Teddy were curled up in the grass sleeping with their hair honey brown and blue, respectively.

He looked at his watch to see that it was almost seven in the morning. He bent over and picked them both up and brought them to Hermione's room. Charlie put them both in the bed and covered them up, then walked out the door, closing it behind him.

He quickly called the school to let them know that 'Bella' wouldn't be making it to school today, and then he called Mrs. Grace to let her know that Teddy would be staying home.

Charlie had been sitting eating breakfast when he heard a car pull into the driveway. He looked out the window to see one of the Cullens get out of a Volvo. Charlie quickly stood up and answered the door before the Cullen could knock.

"Hello Mr. Swan, my name is Edward Cullen. I gave Bella a ride to school yesterday and I was just going to see if she wanted another ride today."

Charlie shook Edward's hand, slightly wincing at the coldness, "Well she won't be going to school today. She is feeling a little under the weather and wasn't able to get a lot of sleep last night. She is currently asleep right now."

"Is she okay? Do I need to call Carlisle?"

The look of worry on Edward's face made Charlie feel bad for lying to him only slightly, not that he was actively thinking about why Hermione was actually sleeping. Charlie kept thinking about bringing some food and meds for 'Bella' to take later. "She will be fine, it's just a little stomach bug. She will be back to school tomorrow."

Edward wrote down a number on a piece of paper, "This is our home number, Esme will be home all day today, and if Bella needs anything she can call her."

Charlie took the paper from him, "Thank you. I'll put it on the fridge. It was nice to meet you Edward, but you better get to school or you will be late."

Edward nodded and quickly left. Charlie walked back into the kitchen, clipping the number and a small note onto the fridge so that Hermione will see it.

Hermione woke up a little after two; she looked around and saw that she was in her bedroom with Teddy curled up against her. She carefully got out of bed, trying not to disturb her sleeping son.

She quietly walked down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. While drinking it, she leaned against the counter and noticed a stuck to the fridge. There was a phone number that said Cullen Residence under it and then a little note from Charlie.

_Edward stopped by to give you a lift to school, but I told him that you weren't feeling well and were sleeping. He looked pretty worried. I kept the real reason you were sleeping out of mind while he was with me, didn't want him reading anything off of me. He left us their home number, Esme will be home all day, if you need anything he said to call her. I'll be home later tonight, but Billy and Jacob Black should be coming by tonight. They may beat me there, and if they do just try not to hex Billy. He may try to warn you away from the Cullens. Good luck!_

Hermione smiled, Charlie was a very kind man and she hoped that Bella would get her act together and hopefully come see him once this whole Bellatrix mess was done and over with. Bellatrix, Hermione realized, she hadn't thought about in a while. Her thoughts had been mainly focused on Edward Cullen. Hermione knew that they couldn't send her an owl or anything, who knows who Bellatrix could have tried and recruited for her hunt.

After she had reapplied the glamour to her hair, the next thirty minutes or so was spent doing laundry and cleaning up and only stopped when she heard Teddy waking up. She walked into her room to see the familiar blue hair resting on his head as he sat up on her bed.

"Well good afternoon Teddy."

"Mummy!" he giggled.

Hermione smiled and picked him up a spun him around for a moment. "It seems like last night really tired you out! At least you aren't into solid foods yet, I don't think I could stand you eating a raw steak like Bill does."

He giggled again and then made a face, and Hermione instantly knew what that meant when a smell began to circulate the room. Hermione scrunched up her nose and said, "Very soon we will start trying to potty train you little mister. And go ahead and change your hair now so that we don't forget later."

They spent the next few hours just playing around the house. Hermione never thought she would get used to the fact that this amazing little boy was now her son, and had changed her life for the better.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a knocking on the door. She left Teddy on the floor in the front room to see who it was. She knew that Charlie said Billy and Jacob were supposed to be coming tonight but she didn't think it would be for another thirty minutes or so.

But when she opened the door, she wasn't confronted with the faces of Billy and Jacob, but of Edward and Rosalie.

"Come in," Hermione said while opening her door wider.

"You know it's probably not safe to invite vampires into your house." Edward said.

"Would a closed door stop you?" Hermione asked while walking back to Teddy.

"Of course not," Rosalie answered before Edward could.

"Then there is no point in not inviting you in."

As soon as Rosalie saw Teddy she walked towards him and picked him up giving him a kiss on his nose, which he responded by giving her a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Edward asked gaining her attention.

"Oh I'm fine now, I'll be going back to school tomorrow, it was just a twenty-four hour thing or something."

They were interrupted by knocking on the door and Hermione inwardly cursed as she saw Rosalie and Edward tense up.

"That should be the Black's; they were coming over to watch a game with Charlie."

"Maybe we should go then." Rosalie said as she sat Teddy down on the floor.

"You don't have to go," Hermione mumbled as she followed them to the door.

"No it will be better this way." Rosalie whispered.

"Bella before I leave, would you and Teddy like to spend the day with me Saturday?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah that sounds good."

"Goodbye," They both said as the door was opened. The man in the wheel chair who must be Billy saw them and tensed immediately, his eyes narrowing. "Bye Bella, we'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye! Hi Jacob, and hi Billy, Charlie isn't home yet but come on in."

"Mummy!" Teddy squealed from the front room.

"Make yourselves at home," she said as she turned and walked back into the front room.

"Hi Teddy," Jacob said with a smile as he followed Hermione into the front room.

"'Olf!" Teddy said while clapping his hands.

Billy seemed to tense again and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Your wolf is here somewhere, just give me a moment Teddy." Then she turned to Jacob, "Could you watch him for just a second? He left his stuffed wolf in the kitchen earlier."

Jacob nodded so Hermione walked into the kitchen to fetch the stuffed wolf, noticing Billy wheeling himself behind her.

"Your father forgot to mention that you had become friends with some of the Cullens," Billy began when he was sure that Jacob wouldn't overhear them.

"Oh yes, I've become great friends with all of them. And Teddy absolutely adores Rosalie."

"Well maybe you should make some other friends," Billy practically begged.

"I have other friends; I just find that I get along perfectly with the Cullens. There is nothing wrong with them, absolutely nothing. They have been wonderful, kind people since I got here. And no offense sir, but I am not going to quit being friends with them just because you don't seem to like them. Now if you excuse me, my son would like his wolf." Hermione left the kitchen, leaving a shocked Billy Black behind her.

The rest of the evening, Hermione felt slightly awkward around Billy. Jacob got along famously with Teddy; he sat on the floor with Teddy just playing with him. Billy kept trying to talk to Charlie about my friendship with the Cullens, but he was shot down every time. Hermione was slightly relieved when the game ended and Billy left, though she liked spending time with Jacob, his father was proving to be way too nosy. She understood that he was trying to protect her, but honestly she had faced worse than seven vegetarian vampires. She just hoped that he wouldn't try to interfere anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm currently typing up the second to last chapter! As you can tell I don't do a whole lot during my day so I spend it writing. I'm posting Chapter Eighteen because I'm typing twenty-six and I feel weird having so many chapters that have not been posted saved to my flash drive. I hope you guys like this chapter. And sorry my Edward isn't exactly like the ones in the books/movies... But any who here's the next one. possibly will be posting one (or two. or three.) tomorrow! Goodnight my awesome readers! And don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

**BTW DarlingPotato- This BreakFree01 loves your reviews and thank you for going over my chapters for me my darling cousin. And my Lord Voldemort wand XD**

Chapter Eighteen

Saturday day morning Hermione had woken up at about a quarter to seven, since Edward hadn't specified what time he was picking them up, she decided that she had a few hours to get ready. She quickly showered and applied her glamour then quickly ate some cereal while Teddy was still sleeping.

Charlie came downstairs as she was finishing up and smiled at her, "Good morning Hermione, why are up so early on a Saturday?"

"Good morning Charlie, Edward is taking me and Teddy out today. He will be here in a few hours, so I wanted an early start."

Charlie grabbed his own bowl of cereal and then sat at the table, "Oh, well I hope you have fun. He seems like a good kid and seemed very worried about you when I had told him that you were sick."

Hermione blushed, "He has been very kind, and I like him a lot, just as a friend of course. And he's not exactly a kid Charlie"

Charlie chuckled, "Right, just as a friend. Well, he's still a good kid even if he's older than both of us put together."

Hermione smiled, "I promise he is just a friend."

"For now," He responded with a small smile.

Hermione laughed, "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to wake up Teddy and get him dressed."

"Yes, you both have to look good for your just-a-friend Edward."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and with a smile on her face she jogged upstairs and began to wake Teddy. Ten minutes later, she had a half asleep Teddy clinging to her shirt as she walked back down the stairs. She quickly made him some oatmeal and sat him down in his chair.

She smiled to Charlie as Teddy began to eat, "He didn't want to get up this morning, but the second I said that Edward would be picking us up he instantly stood up and reached for me. I think he likes him."

"More than just a friend?"

"Oh hush," Hermione said while trying to hold back her laughter. "I haven't had a boyfriend since I was fifteen years old, I've waited four years, and I can wait longer." Even though it felt like butterflies had taken off in her stomach at the thought of Edward being more than a friend, she pushed the thought to the side.

"Well Harry, Billy, and I are going fishing today, will you be okay today?"

"Everything will be fine Charlie and we will see you tonight."

Charlie waved to Hermione and ruffled Teddy's hair and then left in his cruiser.

"Well darling, it's just you and me, and I'm not exactly sure what time Edward will be here." She looked at the clock and saw that it read eight in the morning. She was able to sat Teddy down for some Saturday morning cartoons so she could finish the last page of her trigonometry homework. She had done really well at getting all of her assignments done at school, but she took the trigonometry home with her that she could have something to do if she had gotten bored.

The moment she finished her work she heard a knock on the door. She smiled to Teddy and jogged to the front door and quickly opened it.

"Good morning Bella."

"Good morning Edward, please come in. Teddy is in the front room watching Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries."

Hermione followed Edward as he walked towards Teddy with a smile on his face. "Teddy, Edward is here now."

"Ed!" Teddy said while giggling and Hermione was stunned speechless for a moment.

"That's the first name he has said here, he hasn't even said Rosalie's name and he adores her."

Edward smiled, "Maybe it's because Teddy and I actually have the same first name and he recognizes another Edward."

Hermione laughed, "Right, he hasn't been called any name besides Teddy since he was born, so he must have just known. Or, this must be a crazy idea, but he just likes you."

Edward stilled for a moment, "Look, Bella, maybe we shouldn't go out."

Hermione frowned, "Why are you changing your mind now?"

"You and Teddy should not feel this comfortable around me. I am a vampire, and you two are both humans whom I could kill in an instant."

Hermione stepped forward and took his hand, "Do you want to attack me Edward?"

"Of course not!" He exclaimed, astonished by her question but didn't pull his hand away from hers.

"Then there is no reason to doubt you. I trust you; you have done nothing to make me doubt that you are a good person, so stop doubting yourself." They were quiet for a moment until Hermione remembered that she was still holding his hand and she quickly let it go with a blush staining her face. "Let me just grab my jacket then we can leave."

Edward just nodded while looking at the floor, Hermione was sure that if vampires could be blushing, he would be.

She quickly grabbed her and Teddy's jacket and then walked back into the front room. "Well let's get going then."

"Are you sure you want to spend the day with me? Does Charlie know that you will be with me?"

Hermione mentally rolled her eyes at him; he really had no faith in himself. "Yes we are going with you, and yes Charlie knows that we will be spending the day with you. I told him at breakfast this morning so there is no reason to freak out. Now are you ready to leave?"

Edward sighed and nodded his head, "Okay let's go, I have the perfect spot I would like to show you."


	20. Chapter 20

**I have finished typing up Afterlight! So now I just need to edit the chapters I typed up last night and then I'll see about posting them! I have now started Umbra, which will be the re-write of New Moon. I do have a question though, there will be a witch or wizard coming to stay with Hermione in the middle of Umbra, with an imprint, and I haven't decided on who it could be. I was thinking George but I would like to know who you guys who like to see stay with Hermione for awhile in the sequel? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter... review and let me know what you think!**

Chapter Nineteen

Edward had driven for almost an hour before he parked on a dirt road almost completely surrounded by trees and no trail. He got out of the car and in a blink of an eye he was on Hermione's side and opening her door for her. He couldn't completely keep the shock off of his face when neither of them flinched and the speed.

"So are we hiking to a certain spot or did you bring us out here to show us this lovely dirt road?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

Edward chuckled, "We are hiking to a spot I found a few weeks after moving to Forks."

"The first time or recently?"

Edward looked at her, "The first time we moved here, in the thirties."

Hermione nodded, "Well then let's begin, show me the way."

Hermione strapped Teddy to her chest in his carrier and then nodded to Edward, who as soon as he saw the nod began to walk into the woods. It was mostly a slight incline the entire way but there were various roots and tree branches littering the ground, so even though Hermione knew she could go fast, she tried to take it as slow as possible so as to not trip and hurt Teddy. Even though it felt like she was walking slowly, Edward was slightly impressed with the speed she was going with a toddler strapped to her.

After a few hours of walking they came upon a ring of trees where Edward hesitated. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she saw his hesitance.

"Since you have found out what we are, you have only asked one question concerning what we are, and that was what we eat. I brought you out here to show you why we cannot go out in direct sunlight, and answer any other questions that's may be concerning you."

"Okay," Hermione said, uncertain of how she was supposed to react. But she looked passed the ring of trees to spot a beautiful meadow, filled with all kinds of flowers bathed in sunlight. She looked back at Edward and knew he was about to step into the light.

But the moment Edward stepped into the sunlight she was in awe. She knew that vampires seemed to sparkle like overly large fairies in the sun, but with Edward it looked different. His cold marble skin did have a shine to it but it seemed to shine like when you put a light up to a diamond and it starts to beautifully reflect a rainbow of colors. She had always thought that it would just look like someone throw a bucket of glitter on the vampire's body, but that was far from what she was seeing.

Hermione stepped out into the sun, with Teddy watching Edwards every moved. "It would make since to not go out into the sun, I think most people wouldn't be able to ignore a glittering man who was walking down the street."

Edward seemed to give a pained smile before looking down, "Most people call us beautiful, they always want to be near us because the predator inside of us draws them in. Our voices, faces and even how we smell change during our transformation to became a better killer."

Hermione took a step towards him, "Well your voice, though very masculine, has no different effect on me than Charlie's does. And yes you are beautiful, I will give you that, but I still haven't felt unnaturally drawn to you. And your smell is nothing special, you smell like mints and the woods. It is a very interesting combination, but not displeasing."

Edward smiled, but still seemed a bit confused. "You are a very strange for a human; I've never met someone who could resist what naturally draws others in. It is very nice not to worry about you fainting because of my smell of something along those lines."

Hermione unstrapped Teddy and sat him on the meadows ground, "Well then you don't have to worry about not breathing in my face."

"I'd have to be very close for that."

Hermione blushed at the picture that popped in her head at that, "Right well I don't suppose we would have to worry about that."

They both sat down on the grass as Teddy continued to play with the flowers surrounding him until he found a butterfly, which stole his attention.

"So you don't sleep?"

"No, I haven't slept since 1918."

"That is a very long time. So you have to move around a lot?"

He nodded, "Yes, and every now and again we will go into a town where we can go to school, like here in Forks."

Hermione sat one of hands onto his, "What about the smell of human blood? Does it bother you?"

"Carlisle is practically immune to the smell of human blood. We can deal with the smell of human blood, unless we come across our Singers, then it is harder to resist."

"Singers?"

"Their blood especially calls to us; Emmett has found two Singers since he has turned. I have never had a Singer but I could tell from Emmett's thoughts that it is very hard to resist the call of their blood. For a moment I thought you were mu Singer, but your blood is different. I have never smelled anything like it, I was caught off guard when I first smelled it. I had not eaten for a few days and you have an interesting smell of lilies, parchment and there is something extra to it. When I had come back from Alaska, your blood didn't have the same effect on me. And then I began to feel more protective of you. When I saw that van heading towards you the day I came back I knew I had to save you no matter the consequences."

"You shouldn't have risked everything to save me." Hermione said while pulling her hand back and looking back towards Teddy, who had now lain down on the grass and had fallen asleep. She grabbed his blanket from her bag and covered him up.

"I just knew that I had to make sure you were okay, and the protectiveness has increased since then. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thank you for caring Edward, I really do appreciate it even though I don't sound like it. I've just been taking care of myself and others for so long it's hard to just rely on someone else for help."

"My family and I will always be there to help."

"You do have a wonderful family with you. Even though I haven't spent much time with Esme, Carlisle, or Jasper the rest of your family has been exceptionally kind to me since I moved here."

"They all love you." He said softly while looking into her eyes. "Bella…"

Hermione's breath caught as Edward began to lean closer to her, so she held as still as a statue.

"May I kiss you, Bella?" He asked his face only a few inches away from hers.

"Yes," She breathed after only a second of thought.


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is the next part... please don't hate me for the abruptness.. you'll see... And it said Umbra means name given to the shadow cast by a celestial object that entirely blocks illumination. I thought it might fit a bit for the second book... Idk for sure yet lol. And I don't think that Harry will come because he's helping with the search of Bellatrix. I was thinking George because, yes, he is amazing with WWW but his brother also died and so he may still be upset and not his best, so if he left and maybe someone imprinted on him then it could help him a lot. But Please leave your reviews and let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Oh! And my amazing cousin DarlingPotato has posted a small one-shot/possible story about Renesmee and Jacob getting married, if you could just pop over to her page and read and leave a little review for her. I've told her how awesome you guys all are so I was gonna try to help her out!**

**And I challenge you guys. Could you help me get to at least 200 reviews? I'd reward with two more chapters as soon as the goal is reached ;) but i think reaching 200 would help me accomplish my personal goal! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

***I put another disclaimer up because when Edward is speaking about his family I pulled most of it directly from the book. Pages 331-337, 341, the others I couldn't find the exact pages that their info was on...**

Chapter Twenty

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as soon as his lips touched hers and she couldn't do anything but sigh in delight. The kiss was short, but it was the sweetest kiss she had ever had and she had only kissed one other person besides Edward. That person being Ron, but this kiss seemed different than the one she had shared with Ron, like it was supposed to happen. As Edward pulled back, Hermione kept her eyes closed for a moment longer.

"Wow," Hermione whispered.

"I agree, wow," Edward said as he looked at Hermione.

Hermione sat back and opened her eyes and look into Edwards, "I wasn't expecting it to feel so…"

"Right?"

Hermione blushed, "Yes, I guess that would be the word I'd use." It felt like for the first time Hermione didn't know what to say, so she cleared her throat, "So you said that I could ask you some questions."

Edward nodded while scooting back a bit.

"Okay, can you tell me about your family?"

He smiled and shook his head, "You continue to surprise me Bella. Carlisle was the first of us to turn; he was the son of an Anglican pastor in the sixteen-fifties. His father had regularly led hunts against witches, werewolves, and vampires. He was placed in charge of the raids when his father became too old to do so, though his father never liked how Carlisle was never quickly to accuse. Carlisle was very smart though and eventually uncovered a true coven of vampires. It was when they were hunting them when Carlisle was bitten by a vampire who had to have been ancient; he called to his coven to run when he caught the scent of a mob approaching.

"Carlisle believes that the vampire was very hungry, and that is why he didn't outrun them and bit him. The vampire had let Carlisle go when more of the mob showing up, quickly killing two more and taking a third with him. Carlisle was left to die in the street when he gathered the strength to hide in a cellar, buried underneath rotting potatoes for three days. He kept as silent as he could through the transition and when it was over he ran he did not want to accept what he had become. He starved himself and tried to kill himself but it couldn't be done. Until one day he became so thirsty that he attacked a passing deer, and then he knew he didn't have to feed off of humans, he didn't have to kill.

"He turned me first; I was dying of the Spanish influenza in Chicago 1918. He had wanted a companion for a while but he wasn't exactly sure how the process worked. But he had been the doctor to both of my parents, and I had no hope of recovering when he decided to try after both of my parents passed.

"The next was Esme, Carlisle's wife. He had known her when she was a girl, he had healed her. And when she was wheeled into the morgue after trying to commit suicide after the death of her newborn, he knew he couldn't let her die. So he turned her. Rosalie was next, but her story is not mine to tell. Two years after she was changed she found Emmett dying in the woods after he was attacked by a bear and she carried him all the way to Carlisle so that he could change him."

"What about Alice and Jasper?" Hermione asked, completely intrigued with how strong Carlisle must really be, to have denied human blood as a newborn vampire and then to turn four humans into vampires without draining them.

"Not much is known about Alice before she was turned into a vampire, all she can see is darkness. But Jasper, he was changed in the 1860's he had a rough start before meeting Alice in 1948 and then they soon joined our family. Maybe both Jasper and Rosalie will tell their stories someday."

"Yeah maybe someday, and Alice knows nothing about her past at all?"

Edward shook his head, "Nothing at all, even when she tried to think about it when I'm around, all we get is darkness and if vampires could get a headache, I'm sure she would have one. So now she just lives for now and tries not to dwell on her past. She believes if she is meant to know then she will eventually remember." Edward looked down at his wrist were a watch rested, "We should probably get back, it's almost five in the evening."

Hermione was shocked; it hadn't felt like they had been here that long. She stood up and picked up Teddy and her bag, "Okay let's get going. I'm sure Charlie will be home soon."

They had begun walking back when Edward paused and a smile blossomed across his face. "Would you like a ride?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "A ride?"

He nodded, "You can get on my back and I can run back, it would save us a few hours of hiking downhill."

Hermione thought on it a moment before she shrugged, she knew that Edward wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt her. Though, it slightly frightened her that she felt as if she could completely trust him even though she has only known him a little over a month.

She climbed onto his back and pulled Teddy to her front and securing him there and then wrapping her arms around Edward's neck.

"Hold on tight, and you don't need to worry, I won't drop either of you." He said with a smile.

As soon she began to run, Hermione felt as if she had the wind knocked out of her. Trees began to blur by and suddenly they were at his car. She knew she definitely preferred apparition.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then took a deep breath, but Edward's worried voice made her open them. "Bella? Are you okay? I didn't frighten you did I?"

She shook her head, "No Edward, you did not frighten me, I just should have closed my eyes before we took off. I'm fine." She finished by jumping off of his back, landing straight on her feet.

Edward opened the passenger for her and she quickly got in, and then put Teddy in his seat. Edward was on the driver's side a second after her and was starting the car.

"So, before in the meadow, the kiss." Edward seeded nervous as he spoke.

Hermione blushed again, "I was not expecting you to ask to kiss me."

"Do you regret the kiss Bella?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't seem to regret it at all." And she didn't. She couldn't help but feel happy that they had shared a kiss.

"Tomorrow, would you like to come over to my house? Esme has been pestering about seeing you and Teddy again, and Emmett hasn't met him yet. I would like to introduce you as my girlfriend."

Hermione smiled, "I would love to go to your house. And just give me tonight to think about that, okay?"

Edward smiled to Hermione, "I understand,"

When they pulled up in front of Charlie's house Hermione turned and gave Edward a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll give you an answer."

"Okay, I'll be here to pick the two of you up at eleven."

Hermione nodded and she got a waking Teddy out of the car, when she was at the front door she waved to Edward as he pulled away. And when he was gone she exhaled loudly and then saw that Charlie was home.

She quickly walked into the house, "Charlie?"

"In the front room Hermione," He replied back.

Hermione dropped Teddy's bag by the stairs and walked into the front room and sat Teddy down on the floor and then she threw herself on the empty couch.

Charlie sat up and muted his TV. "Is everything okay?"

"Edward has asked me to be his girlfriend."

"And you don't want to be?"

She sat up, "It's not that I don't want to be, it's that I'm confused about my feelings. He kissed me and it felt like the most perfect thing I have ever experienced. Is that wrong? That I've known him not even two months and I already like him so much? Oh Charlie I'm sorry, I'm acting like a teenage girl with her first crush."

He chuckled, "Well I didn't get to go through this with Bella so I'm fine with helping you out Hermione. You are becoming like a second daughter to me, and when the Bellatrix problem is done with, I would like to continue to see you and teddy. But the first time Renee and I kissed, it was like fireworks. We were two immature sixteen year olds, but our first kiss was like magic. I think we would have made it if we hadn't been so different."

"So what should I do Charlie? I feel like a horrible person because I am hiding my true self from them, but I'm not allowed to tell right now. The less people who know the better, so how do I start a relationship with him mostly based on a lie?"

"You could consider it a test run."

"A test run?"

"Yes, if you like him, then say yes. You'll get to know him and his family better and in the end, when you tell them about yourself, you'll know them better than you do now and you could ease them into it a little a bit better. And they might accept it a bit easier once its explained why you didn't confess right away."

"That is possible." She thought on it for a moment and then decided that it could work. They would have to know eventually anyways. So when she is given the okay by Kingsley to tell them she could explain why and she would know them all better by then. "Thank you Charlie." Hermione said as she laid down on the couch. She knew what she was going to say now.


	22. Chapter 22

**The end is coming up fast... I'll be sad to see Afterlight end but I'm excited to try and tackle Umbra. I hope you guys like the update! Please review and let know what you guys think! Almost to 200! Goodnight guys! I'll post one or three more chapters tomorrow =)**

Chapter Twenty-One

At eleven o'clock the next morning Edward was knocking on the front door. Hermione picked Teddy up off of the front room floor and walked to answer the door. "Come in Edward, I just have to put some shoes on Teddy and grab his bag, then grab mine and then we will be ready."

Edward smiled at her, "You go ahead and get your stuff together, and I can put Teddy's shoes on him."

"Are you sure?" She asked, turning towards him.

He answered with a nod and held his arms out for Teddy, who went to him without a second thought. Hermione smiled at them and then ran upstairs to grab Teddy's bag and then quickly put on her tennis shoes.

When she walked downstairs, Teddy's shoes were on and he and Edward were sitting on the couch and Edward was just talking about random things to him.

"I'm ready Edward."

He looked up and his smile seemed to widen, "Great! Let's go then. Where's Charlie?"

"He and Harry Clearwater left this morning around seven to go fishing."

When they were situated in Edward's car and Teddy was buckled in, Edward started the car and began the drive to his house.

Edward awkwardly cleared his throat, "So have you thought about what I asked you yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Yes as in you thought about it or?."

"Yes as in I will be your girlfriend."

He smiled and looked back at Teddy, "Thank you, you mean so much to me Bella. I'm happy you decided to be my girlfriend." He reached his hand over and grabbed Hermione's, carefully holding it. Hermione smiled at him and she felt her heart flutter, but decided that she was just nervous because she would be going before them as Edward's girlfriend now.

When they arrived at Edward's house, Hermione was speechless as she looked at it. It was beautiful; the house was at least a hundred years old and painted a faded, soft white. The rectangular and proportional house was three stories tall and the windows were either the same windows that had been used in the building of the house or a perfect copy, it had an old timeless feel to it. It was completely surrounded by trees expect for the long drive-way they took from the road.

"It's beautiful Edward."

"Make sure you tell Esme that when you see her, she updated everything. She loves when we move to a new house so that she can fix everything up."

Hermione picked up teddy and followed Edward to the front door. He paused for just a moment before he opened it and walked inside, Hermione following closely behind him. The inside was very large and open, the back wall having been completely torn off and replacing it was a large window that showed the surrounding forest.

Just as Edward shut the front door, the six other vampires came to stand in front of us.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again!" Esme said with a large smile as she held onto Carlisle's hand.

"It is very nice to see you again as well Esme and hello again Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle smiled at Hermione, "Please, just call me Carlisle, you're practically family now."

"Bella!" Alice said jumping up and down and she dragged Jasper towards her. Alice placed a small kiss on Teddy's forehead and then hugged Hermione. "Rosalie hasn't stopped talking about being able to see Teddy again since Edward told us you two were coming over."

"Now we have two Teddy's in our house! We have a big Teddy and a little Teddy." Emmett said with a large smile, which made Edward roll his eyes.

"What big Teddy?"

"Shut up Emmett," Edward said with a smile.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle, and then she turned to face Emmett and Rosalie. "Emmett, this is Teddy."

"Well hello little Teddy! You are just too cute!" Emmett began to make baby noises which made Hermione laugh.

"Emmett he is almost eleven months old, he hasn't made those sounds since he was five months."

"'Ose!" Teddy squealed while reaching towards Rosalie.

Rosalie didn't waste a moment before she walked over to Teddy and gently took him from Hermione. "He said my name Bella!"

"Babe, he did not say your name, he said Ose." Emmett said and Rosalie just smacked him in the back of his head as a reply.

"The first name Teddy said was actually Edward's which surprised me, seeing as Rosalie had known him a bit longer." Hermione said while sitting Teddy's bag down on the floor.

"So none of this bothers you?" Carlisle asked while looking at Hermione curiously.

"What? That Teddy said Edward's name before Rosalie's?" She knew what he meant, but they needed to realize that their vampirism didn't bother him at all.

Edward chuckled, "Um no, Carlisle meant the fact eh we are vampires and Teddy is becoming close with at least two of us."

"Oh, no it doesn't bother me at all. You are wonderful people."

Esme smiled widely, "You are such a sweetheart! Are you hungry?"

"Oh no thank you Esme, I ate breakfast about two hours ago so I'll be okay for a while. But if I get hungry I'll let you know."

"Would you like to sit down?" She asked kindly.

"Sure."

So they all moved to the front room and sat scattered around in chairs and on the couch.

"So how have you liked Forks since you've moved here?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh I love it here," Hermione replied. She truly did, and when she left she would plan regular visits back to Forks to see Charlie.

They all talked for hours about anything and everything. Hermione felt so comfortable sitting with the Cullens, so almost ended up speaking of the magical community more than once but caught herself just in time. She felt like the Cullens were now just more extended family that had being growing since she had met Harry and Ron.

Alice had been talking about some new fashion when she paused and seemed to get a far off look in her eyes; Jasper blurred to her and took her hand. Not a moment later she seemed to focus and a large smile appeared on her face.

"Well guys anyone feel like playing a game of baseball tonight?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, sorry that I wasn't able to post another chapter the past couple of day, I've had guests over at my house and my computer decided to stop working for me. But I have finally gotten it to work! Yay! **

**Now I personally don't feel like this is all that amazing but please review and let me know what y'all think! We're almost at 200!**

**And once again, I'm super sorry for this update taking so long!**

Chapter Twenty-Two

They stayed at Edward's house for thirty more minutes before Edward took Teddy and Hermione back to Charlie's. The time was spent explaining to Hermione that they loved to play baseball during thunderstorms. Hermione thought it made since, they were stronger than normal so when they hit the ball with their strength it could make a pretty loud sound.

Hermione was invited to tag along and watch them play. So she was going to have Charlie watch Teddy for tonight so she could go.

When they pulled up in front of Charlie's house Hermione noticed that Billy's car was out front. She sighed and quickly got out of the car and then got Teddy out. "You better not come in right now, Billy is here and he doesn't seem to like you very much. I'll just see you in a few hours."

"Okay, I'll be back in two hours or so."

Teddy waved goodbye to Edward and then began to whimper a bit. "You'll see him later Teddy."

They walked inside and found Charlie, Billy, and Jacob sitting in the front room watching the TV. "Bella!" Jacob yelled with a smile as he jumped up. "And hello to you as well Teddy."

"Hello Jacob, hello Billy. Charlie, would you mind watching Teddy for a few hours for me tonight? Edward and his family invited me to play a game of baseball with them."

Charlie nodded, "Sure! I'd love to spend some time with the little guy."

"Thanks you so much!" Hermione sat Teddy down on the floor and pulled out his wolf and a few other toys. "I'll go make some dinner for everyone."

"Thanks Bella!" Charlie said as Hermione began to walk away. She didn't see Billy excuse himself and Jacob roll his eyes.

"Bella," Billy said when we entered the kitchen.

"Yes Billy?" Hermione asked as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"You shouldn't go out with the Cullens tonight."

She spun around and faced him, "Billy I appreciate the worry, I really do, but I can take care of myself. I was taught not to disrespect my elders, but sir; you need to mind your own business. I know all I need to know about the Cullens and they are truly wonderful people. I am going to go play baseball with them tonight. Seeing as Edward is now my boyfriend."

Billy looked like he had swallowed something sour, "You're dating one of them?"

Hermione stood up straight, "Yes I am, and he is an amazing person. Now if you'll excuse me I need to make dinner and then get ready for my evening out." Hermione then turned towards the fridge and starting putting stuff together to cook. She listened as Billy left the kitchen and when he was gone she sighed in relief and began to cook spaghetti. When she was halfway done Jacob came into the kitchen.

"So my dad says you're dating one of the Cullens?"

"Yeah, his name is Edward and I accepted him just this morning."

"Is he good to you and Teddy?"

Hermione laughed, "Jacob it's not like he asked me to marry him or anything. But yes, he is, and Teddy loves both him and Rosalie."

Jacob smiled, "Good, because I don't want to have to bring out my dad's gun."

Hermione began to laugh and Jacob kept talking about killing Edward if he ever hurt her. He kept it up until Hermione was done with dinner then he and Billy left, saying they didn't want to intrude. But Hermione was sure that Billy was just upset that Hermione refused to break up with Edward.

"So, Billy came into the front room ranting about you dating a certain Cullen." Charlie said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at him and she gave Teddy his food. "Yes, you were right, I like Edward and now he is my boyfriend. Happy?"

"Very much." He said as he began to eat, the smirk never leaving his face.

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence, mostly because every time Hermione looked at Charlie he was smirking straight at her.

"Edward should be here soon, are you sure that you will be fine with Teddy?" Hermione asked while putting her shoes on.

"Teddy will be fine, now since you will be out with seven vampires tonight, if something ends up happening…"

"I'm sure nothing will happen Charlie, but if it does I'll tell you that my homework is in my closet. I'll work it into a sentence somehow, okay?"

Charlie sighed and then looked at Teddy who seemed upset again, "It's just every time he's been upset like this something has happened."

Hermione looked at Teddy and then scooped him up and gave him a big hug. "I'll be as careful as I possibly can." She couldn't say anymore because there was a knock on the door. "Edward is here, Teddy will let you know when he is getting tired. I'll be back in a few hours."

Charlie in a random show of affection pulled her into a hug, "Have fun."

She hugged him back tightly, "Don't worry and I will."

Hermione broke the hug and walked to the door, opening it she saw that Edward and Emmett had both come to pick her up. "Hey guys, I'm ready to go."

She walked out of the house with one last wave to Charlie and Teddy. She took a deep breath and looked to see that instead of Edward's Volvo there was a jeep instead. "We are going off-roading for a bit." Emmett said with a large smile.

They all climbed into the jeep and the entire way to the clearing, Emmett was practically bouncing in his seat and more than once Edward had to tell him to calm down.

When they reached their destination Edward and Emmett both jumped out and while Emmett ran to Rosalie, Edward came to help Hermione out of the jeep. "Thank you Edward."

"You're welcome are you ready to watch this?"

Hermione nodded, "I am excited to watch all of you play!"

"Thank you for coming tonight Bella. It means a lot to my family for you to be so accepting." Edward said as he looked into Hermione's eyes.

She blushed when she saw him staring at her, "I don't understand why they thought I wouldn't be, they truly are amazing. Now are you going to play some baseball?"

He smiled and then grabbed her hand and began to lead her to the rest of the family.

"Bella!" Alice shouted, which made everyone else look at her.

"Hello everyone, I'm happy you guys invited me to watch."

Esme came up to Hermione and gave her a hug, "No, thank you."

"It's time." Alice squealed as the sound of thunder echoed around the clearing.

And once they started, Hermione knew that she would never forget this experience. They sound of the ball hitting the bat was even louder than the thunder, but you wouldn't know it wasn't thunder if you had no idea the baseball game was happening. Every single one of them were so fast that Hermione was having trouble keeping track of where they were, but Edward was the fastest out of the family.

Everything seemed to being great when mid-throw Alice froze. Time slowed down as Edward's face went from black, to shock, to frightened, and then he carefully covered it up. Alice came out of the vision and looked straight at Hermione then to Carlisle. "I didn't see!"

Edward blurred to Hermione and grabbed her hand, "Whatever happens next, just don't speak and don't look them in the eyes."

Hermione's heart was racing, what was happening? Carlisle seemed to be thinking the same thing because in the next moment he asked.

"There are three nomads heading this way, they seem to have heard us playing and are now curious. We don't have enough time to leave." Edward said with a strain in his voice.

Nomads, human drinking vampires, Hermione thought, they followed the Volturi's ruled but other than that they didn't care.

Just as everyone stood by Hermione they all looked to a small opening in the woods where three figures now stood. In the blink of an eye they were standing in front of the Cullens.

The first male had an olive-toned skin and his hair was a glossy black, he stood at the front of the three, making it seem as if he was the leader. But Hermione knew he wasn't. The second man exuded the air of superiority that the first male didn't seem to have. The second male had light bright hair and a face that could be easily forgotten, but the way his eyes canned each of the Cullens and Hermione, and it showed her that he was more than he seemed.

The woman with them was very pale and had bright orange hair and she seemed to be wilder than the other two, she seemed to fit the description of a feline. And she was shifting restlessly around, not being able to keep herself still.

And all three had bright red eyes.

"Hello, my name is Laurent, we weren't aware that there were others in the area." The first male said as he stepped forward.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my family, we live nearby the town."

"How interesting," The man, Laurent said as he seemed to be looking at the Cullens eyes. "You do not feed on humans?"

"No we feed from animals." Carlisle said.

This seemed to intrigue Laurent, but the orange-haired woman seemed to be getting bored.

"If you would like to come to our home we could discuss this more." Carlisle tried to suggest.

"That sounds magnificent, this is James and Victoria." He said while pointing to the two beside him.

"You can run with us if you would like, our house isn't that far away."

Hermione thought she was in the clear, but as soon as the three nomads began to back away the wind blew through her hair and straight into to the nomads.

"You brought a snack." James growled as he crouched down.

Instinctively Hermione reached for her wand, but did not pull it as she was pushed behind all the Cullens, who were now crouching and growling at James.

"You have a human with you?" Laurent asked shocked.

"She is a part of the family," Carlisle calmly growled out.

"Well as I can see, this may not be the best moment for us to all sit down and talk, maybe another time. James, let us go."

James stared at Hermione for a moment longer before he stood up and started walking away with Victoria on his arm.

A shiver ran up Hermione's back and she knew that this wasn't over.


	24. Chapter 24

**So I hope you guys like this chapter. Afterlight is almost over! I've began Umbra but I'm having troubles with it so if anyone would like to just give out ideas or help any at all just PM me =) and don't forget to be thinking on one Harry Potter character you would like to see in Umbra! They won't be in that one a lot but there will be appearances. **

**When you're done reading, just take a moment of your time to just write a review and tell me what you think!**

**Have I mentioned y'all are amazing? Well you are! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Everything was happening so fast that Hermione barely had a chance to process it before Edward ran to the jeep.

"Edward I'm fine, but what exactly just happened."

"Alice didn't see that they were in the area, she didn't see that this would happen. James is a hunter, and when he caught your scent he was lured in. I've told you that you smell slightly different than normal humans. He is a tracker, one of the best it seems, and now he is after you."

Hermione knew what that meant, "Then you take me home right now. We will lure him away, but you know my scent is all over that house and if you think I will leave Charlie and Teddy in any danger then you're wrong. Go to my house right now, hopefully James will follow us when we leave and we can plan something better. But if you do not take me home first I will never forgive you."

Edward thought about it for a moment and then turned the car around and began to drive to Charlie's.

Once there Hermione jumped out of the car and ran inside slamming the door behind her, "Just stay away Edward." She yelled to get the attention of Charlie.

"Bella? What's going on?" Charlie asked as he saw Hermione's hard eyes and ruffled appearance.

"I have to leave Charlie," She said while looking into his eyes, trying to get him to understand. "Where's Teddy?"

"He's upstairs sleeping, why do you have to leave?"

Hermione ran up the stairs with Charlie on her heels, "I just have to leave okay, my homework is in my closet, and just send it to me if I'm not back by next weekend."

That made Charlie pause and his eyes widen, "Will you be okay? Do I need to get ahold of Kingsley?"

Hermione froze, "Not yet, I may be able to take care of it. If I'm not back by Sunday, message him." She walked into her room and quickly put some clothes in a bag and ran back downstairs. "Goodbye Charlie, and please just watch Teddy for a few days," She pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "Everything will be okay."

Then she was out the door and getting into her truck, driving towards the Cullens. The passenger door opened while she was driving and Edward crawled in the truck. "You were right; James is following us and is away from Charlie and Teddy."

Hermione couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes at the thought of leaving Teddy and Charlie, but the tracker was after her right now and she would not put them in harm's way.

Arriving at the Cullens house both Edward and Hermione jumped out of the car and ran inside, only to be greeted by the sight of Laurent leaving. Edward went to attack when Carlisle stopped him. "No Edward, he came to warn us about James."

Hermione looked to Laurent, "What can you tell us?"

"He is a very skilled tracker, in my three hundred years I have never met his equal. You need to be very careful when dealing with him, and Victoria, she always seems to evade capture, be careful with her." Then he was gone.

"Everything will be okay Bella," Esme said while taking a hold of Hermione's hand.

Hermione cleared her throat, "We have to split up. Let someone take me where James would least expect."

Jasper thought about for it for a moment and Edward grimaced, "She's right Edward, if we sent her with you, James would know."

"We'll take her," Alice piped up.

Esme dug in Hermione's bag and pulled out two tops for her and Rosalie to wear, "Here Rose, put this on, maybe it will throw him off."

Rosalie and Esme quickly got changed and everyone met back up in the garage. Alice and Jasper got into one car while Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle prepared to run.

Hermione turned to Edward as Alice motioned that it was time to go. "Please be careful out there Edward. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself."

Edward cupped Hermione's face in his hands and placed a small kiss on her lips. "You need to be careful as well. Stay with Alice and Jasper, we will try to finish this quickly so that you can come back to Teddy."

"I'll stay safe Edward," She looked to Alice who waved her over and she nodded. "I have to go. I'll see you soon Edward, and keep the others safe as well." She placed one more kiss on his lips and then climbed in the car. As soon as the car door was shut, Jasper took off onto the road and the other Cullens began running into the woods.

Hermione sighed and leaned back into her seat, her eyes getting heavy as the adrenaline was leaving her. Her last conscious thought was that she hoped that the Cullens stayed safe and that the nomads stayed away from Teddy. Or they would have one angry witch to deal with.


	25. Chapter 25

**Unfortunately, everyone who died in the stories is dead in mine as well... So Fred is dead =( As is Cedric, though Edward does look like him. We are Four reviews away from 200 though! I'm very excited and I'm sure I'm annoying my husband lol. He should be getting me The Evil Within soon for reaching the 150 goal =)**

**And this may upset a few people... But I thought I would go ahead and let y'all know that they won't be finding out about Hermione being a witch until Umbra...**

**And about Teddy, I would like him to be able to transform and be able to run around with Hermione, but it takes a lot of hard work to become an animagus and most can't even do it at all. So I'm not sure if I should have Hermione attempt to begin to train him as he gets older or not. We'll see. But I hope you guys like this update.. Only two more after this... Review and let me know what y'all think =)**

Chapter Twenty-Four

A day later they were sitting in a hotel in Phoenix, Arizona, where Bella and Renee had lived before moving to Florida. Hermione was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling hoping that everyone was safe. She had been bored for a while, and while she had her enchanted purse in her jacket pocket, it's not like she could start pulling tomes out of it and hide them.

Hermione got up and walked into the front room and sat down in the chair that was facing the couch, where Alice and Jasper were sitting.

Alice was the first to speak, "How you holding up, Bella?"

Hermione let out a sigh. "Well I'm trying not to have a panic attack about leaving Teddy and Charlie behind, but other than that I'm holding up pretty well."

"We promise you nothing will happen to either of them." Jasper said, trying to ease her mind.

Hermione smiled at them both, "Thank you guys for everything. This means a lot."

Jasper and Alice smiled back at her, "Anything for you, Bella. You're part of the family now." Alice replied.

They sat in silence for a while until Alice stood and asked, "Are you hungry, Bella? I can go get you something to eat and Jasper can stay here with you, if you would like."

"No, thank you though. I'm a little too anxious to be eating anything for the time being. But I am a little tired so I think I'm going to try and get some sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning." Hermione said as she stood up to make her way to the bedroom.

"Okay then, goodnight." Alice said cheerily

0o0o0o0

Hermione woke the next morning, quickly showered, got dressed, and made sure her glamour was in place for her hair and her scars.

When she was finished she walked back into the front room to find Alice and Jasper once again sitting on the couch, staring at the

TV. "Good morning." Hermione said as she sat down on the chair.

"Good morning Bella, there is some food by the door if you are hungry."

Hermione was very hungry, she stood up and looked at the food, pancakes, eggs, sausage, oatmeal, and bagels. She ended up grabbing some of everything and began to eat. Once she was done she looked to Alice, "Have you seen anything?"

She shook her head, "Nothing yet, not exactly anyway. The tracker keeps changing his mind so far."

"Don't worry Bella, if we find anything out we will tell you." Jasper said while sending out a small wave of calm.

Silence engulfed them as Alice began to look at possible outcomes, when she froze and sat up straight, once again, Jasper was immediately by her side, but unlike last time when she came to with a smile, Her face became grim as her eyes became focused. "He figured out what was happening in Forks and now he isn't following them anymore. James is undecided right now as to what he wants to do."

Hermione stiffened and squeezed her eyes closed. "Alice, may I borrow your phone? I need to call Charlie."

Alice nodded and handed her a yellow nokia. Hermione walked back into the bedroom and dialed Charlie's home phone. After a few rings he answered. "Hello?"

"Charlie it's me."

"Her-Bella?"

"Yes, I need you to get ahold of Kingsley as soon as possible. Tell him there is a nomad that is tracking me, he'll know what to do."

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, he sounded worried.

"I'm fine for now; this is no different than when I was eighteen, really. How is Teddy?" Hermione asked.

"He awoke a few minutes after you left the house pretty upset. He's been upset ever since but Jakes been coming by and keeping him company."

Hermione sighed, "Thank you for watching him Charlie; I couldn't put either of you in the middle of this."

"It's fine, don't worry you just need to focus on yourself right now." Hermione heard crying in the background and tears came to her eyes. "He's crying right now, so I should go check on him. Please try to come home soon if it's safe, and I'll get a message to Kingsley."

"Thank you Charlie, and give my love to Teddy."

"I will." Hermione hung up so she didn't have to hear more of Teddy's crying, it was breaking her heart.

She was about to take the phone back to Alice when it rang, hoping it was Edward, she answered.

"Bella? Bella? BELLA?" She heard from the other side of the line.

"Hello? Renee? Is that you?"

"You truly did not go through great links to hide you whereabouts," A cold masculine voice said, replacing the frantic woman.

"James." Hermione simply said, but how did he get Renee?

"Yes, it was very easy to find your previous address in Phoenix, and who did I find when I came to your home? Your mother, and when I told her that I was looking for her daughter she seemed all too willing to help me."

Hermione couldn't be sure if he was telling the truth, Renee could have come back to Phoenix, but she wouldn't have tried to help him.

Hermione decided not to chance it, "Leave her alone!" She growled out.

"Now, now there is no need to get angry. I propose an exchange, your life for hers. How about it? Well you don't really have a choice do you. Could you live with knowing you caused the death of your mother?"

Hermione winced and forced the lump in her throat down, she had caused the death of both of her parents. "Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Very smart of you Bella, meet me at your old ballet studio in three hours, or your mom's dead." Then he hung up.

Hermione sat on the bed and began to cry. After a few minutes, she cleared her face with her wand and after securing it back on her wrist, she walked back into the front room.

Alice and Jasper sat over a drawing, discussing something and when they saw her they stopped. "Hello Bella, everything go okay with Charlie?" Alice asked kindly.

Hermione nodded, "I told him I just needed time and would be back eventually and I wanted to check on Teddy. He hasn't been doing well since I left, he misses me." She sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands.

Alice sat up and put her hand on Hermione's knee, "It will be okay, I saw that Edward and the others are on their way here, the tracker seems to be in Phoenix, and will be here." She held up a drawing that looked familiar.

"That's a ballet studio," She said, slight fear in her voice. Charlie had shown her a picture of Bella and Renee in the studio once and told her about Bella's small ballerina phase.

"You know where this is?" Alice asked while Jasper grabbed his phone.

"Yes, it's here in Phoenix, I took a few lessons as a child."

They both looked to Jasper who had just hung up his phone. "The rest of the family is on their way, we need to pack."

Alice blurred around and a second later she was in front of Hermione with her bag in her hand. Hermione grabbed the bag from her hand and looked to Alice and Jasper, how was she supposed to get away now?

"We need to check out," Alice said as she grabbed her car keys and they all three walked out of the room and to the front desk.

While Alice and Jasper were talking, Hermione took her chance to run. She jumped into the first cab and mechanically said the name of the studio to the driver. She was going to face the tracker on her own, or at least stall until the Cullens got there, and she was determined not to lose.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry it has taken me awhile to post this. I've been trying to write the first couple of chapters of Umbra so I can post the first chapter after I post the last chapter of this story. That one will be straying a lot more from New Moon than this story did. So I'm just trying to get some inspiration =) But I do hope you guys like this chapter! And I lied the last chapter, there are two more chapters after this one!**

**And we have passed 200 reviews! You guys are freaking amazing! I seriously break out into the biggest smile every time I get that review email. And follower/favorite email. You guys have made posting this so worth it! I'm hoping you will continue to read once I post Umbra.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! Leave a review and let me know what you think.. Don't hate me to much for following so much of twilight! That's why I'm trying to put more thought into Umbra. Secrets will be coming out so things will be different. Okay I'll stop rambling now =) **

Chapter Twenty-Five

It seemed as if Hermione began to shift from happy teenage mother, so battle hardened soldier as she walked up to the steps to the ballet studio. She opened the door and waked in, as bravely as she could.

"Renee?" She yelled out. There were mirrors everywhere, but no Renee.

"Bella? Bella? BELLA?" The woman's voice sounded different and fear clenched her gut as she walked to a closet and found a tape playing on a TV that showed a younger Bella complaining about not wanting to perform.

Laughter made her turn around to face the red eyes of James.

"I must admit, for a moment I thought you wouldn't show up."

"Well I apologize for making you wait," Hermione said while rolling her eyes.

James laughed, "I see why they keep you around, you are very amusing for a human, and beautiful. Not to mention the strange smell that surrounds you. How is it that you seem to smell of power?" He pulled out a video camera and held it up to her face. "I found this and decided to make our time together a bit more entertaining."

Hermione cursed as he waved the camera in her face, she absolutely couldn't use magic while someone was recording her she would be in a lot of trouble if it could fell into the wrong hands.

"You know," He said as he walked towards her, "Your scent reminds me of a girl I once met. She was in the field that night. Your Alice. Did you know she was at an asylum before she was turned?"

"I don't care, Alice is a wonderful person." Hermione yelled.

James grabbed her shirt and pressed her back against the wall, "You've got guts for a little human haven't you. Well we need to change that."

And with a flick of his wrist she was thrown across the studio and into a large pillar. Her head smacked it and her vision went blurry.

"You smell so much better when your blood is running free little Bella." James said as he slowly walked towards her. When he was in front of her he kneeled and put his hand on her leg. "Alice was a special kind of human, and her blood smelled absolutely delicious. I was going to take her, feed from her, and kill her. But a vampire working in the asylum took pity on her, so he turned her. I got my revenge by killing him of course, but it wasn't the same. But now I seem to have you, with none of your precious Cullens around."

He waited a moment before bringing his hand down hard on her leg, breaking it in an instant. Hermione almost screamed but she bit her lip and whimpered as the pain hit her, she would not scream for him.

"Oh, you are a strong one aren't you?" He said with a sadistic smile.

She felt the blood running down her cheek but still refused to allow him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Her eye sight went blurry again for a moment and then she felt James run a hand down her face. "Don't touch me." She yelled, pushing his hand away.

"You are definitely a feisty little thing. It's a shame that your life will be ended so soon. Maybe I will go back to Forks after I'm done with you. I believe I saw an adorable little boy in the window sleeping at your father's house. Maybe he will be my next target."

"Go to hell and you will not touch my son!" She growled out through the pain shooting through her leg. He picked her up and threw her into a nearby mirror. She bit her lip harder, now tasting blood, to control the scream wanting to break through. She could feel herself getting lightheaded as blood came out of the many wounds on her body. She was about to reach for her wand, statue of secrecy be damned, when James reached out and grabbed her right hand and bit into her wrist.

He was wrenched away a second later and Rosalie and Carlisle were immediately by her side.

"Bella!" Rosalie cried. "Look at me Bella."

Hermione tried to focus, she could hear Rosalie talking to her but there was a fire running through her veins, a fire that was not as intense as the Cruciatus curse, but it was still very painful. She refused to open her mouth or move, or she knew she would scream.

"What's wrong with her Carlisle?" Rosalie asked, desperate for an answer.

Carlisle began checking her and when he noticed the bite mark on her wrist he seemed to visibly pale further. "He bit her." He said with a grimace.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were finishing up James and once they had burned his body Edward blurred to Hermione's side. "What?" He asked sounding choked up.

"He bit her, though why she isn't responding I'm not sure, but she is losing a lot of blood and if we don't do something soon she will turn."

"No, I won't let that happen." Rosalie and Edward said at the same time.

"You need to suck the venom out of her system, it is the only way. I know that you can do it Edward." Edward and Rosalie looked at one another before Rosalie backed up a bit for Edward to do it.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He whispered in her ear, and then he put his teeth to James' mark and bit down.


	27. Chapter 27

**Only one more chapter to go... I have started Umbra and like I said I'm trying to stray a bit from New Moon so I'm trying to give a lot of thought on how I would like to see it go. He will still be leaving sooo... **

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter! I will be posting the last one and chapter one of Umbra tomorrow... Review and, nicely lol, let me know what y'all think =) have an awesome night!**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes, seeing white all around her she guessed that she was in the hospital. She looked to her right and saw Teddy sleeping on the couch in the corner, and she smiled as she studied his little stomach going up and down with each breath, he was safe.

The door opened and Hermione looked to her left to see Charlie coming in with a cup of coffee. "Charlie?" Hermione winced at her scratchy voice, but it did the trick to gain Charlie's attention.

His head shot up and a smile blossomed across his face. She also noted that her accent was noticeable. She looked down at her finger and saw that she didn't have her ring on.

"Hermione! I'm so happy you're awake! You've been unconscious for a few days. The Cullens, Kingsley and Renee have been taking turns coming to see you."

"Renee? Why is she here?"

Charlie frowned, "Well since you are pretending to be Bella, we thought it would be less suspicious if Renee came down to see you."

Hermione nodded, "That's a good idea. So you were able to get a hold of Kingsley?"

Charlie nodded and sat in the chair by the bed, "Yes, he came down and a few hours later we got a call from the Cullens about your 'accident'."

"What is the story?"

"They came down to get you, and you had a pretty nasty run in with a window and some stairs. Broken leg, sprained wrist, multiple cuts and bruises, a pretty nasty slice on your leg and a few broken ribs. You should make sure to tie your shoelaces."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah I guess I should."

"Yes, and try not to face nomadic, human feeding vampires on your own." A voice said from the door.

"Hermione turned her head and looked at a visibly upset Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Hello Kingsley, I trust you had a wonderful time sitting in the waiting room."

"Do not start Hermione, did you know I had to threaten Harry so he would not apparate straight to your hospital room when he heard what had happened. Ron about joined him but Molly quieted him quickly. Now tell me exactly what happened."

So Hermione did, she started with the first couple of months at school, getting close to the Cullens, then the baseball game and meeting the nomads, which led them to the hospital room.

"Maybe we should move you to another location." Kingsley said aloud with his hand on his chin.

Charlie looked visibly saddened by the news, "No." Hermione said with a strong voice.

Kingsley looked startled, "No?"

"No one knew that the nomads were going to be there. James is taken care of and Laurent has gone to live with the other vegetarian coven. The only one we might have to worry about is Victoria, but then again she may not even attack, fearing death at the hands of the Cullens. And I love staying with Charlie, and Teddy loves it in Forks too. So we are not leaving."

Kingsley seemed to think on it for a moment. "Fine, but I may send someone down here to stay with you."

"You're going to send me a babysitter?" Hermione said, appalled at the idea.

"It would be someone you know. And don't think of them as a babysitter, but as an extra helping hand."

"How about we make a deal then?" Hermione said while sitting up.

Kingsley sighed, "What kind of deal?"

"Do not send anyone yet. But if Victoria comes back I will send you a Patronus and you can send someone immediately."

He nodded, "That seems perfect, and it will give us time to plan some things out."

"Great, now, has anyone seen my ring?"

"Oh!" Charlie reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring. "Here, I have your wand and everything else you had on you in a bag in my cruiser, Kingsley said you wouldn't need anything from it while you were in here."

Hermione smiled at him and took the ring from his hand and slipped it onto her finger. "There now, no need to worry should someone come in."

Kingsley looked at the clock on the wall, "Well I need to get back to the Ministry, we have located a few places Bellatrix has been in the past three months but nothing concrete, and she isn't in the United States."

Hermione nodded, "Good, please let me know if she is spotted anywhere near here."

"We will. Good bye Hermione and I'll go ahead and tell Harry and Ron you said hello. Goodbye Charlie."

"Thank you Kingsley!" Hermione said as Kingsley and Charlie shook hands, and then Kingsley was gone.

A small noise drew Hermione and Charlie's attention to the couch, Teddy was sitting up with wide eyes staring at Hermione. "Mummy!" He yelled.

Charlie chuckled and picked him up then sat him beside Hermione. She instantly pulled Teddy into her arms and began peppering his face with kisses. "Oh how much mummy has missed you Teddy!"

"I'll give you two a little time to yourselves." Charlie said as he got up.

"Thank you," She said to him as he walked out. As soon as he was gone, Hermione broke down in tears and held Teddy close. "Mummy loves you so much!" She said to him as she began kissing him again.

They just laid there and held each other until the door opened. She looked to see Edward walking towards her.

"Hey," She whispered, seeing as Teddy passed out again.

"Hello." He bent over and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Is everyone okay? I know I heard Rosalie and Carlisle, but I didn't hear anyone else there. No one got hurt right?"

Edward gave a small smile, "Everyone is fine, and we disposed of James right after he bit you." He took her hand, "And I'm so sorry for that. We also found the camcorder he was using, Alice is going to do a bit more research now that she does have a lead on who she was."

"It wasn't your fault this happened so don't you dare go blaming yourself. I thought he had Renee and so of course I had a moment of hero complex and decided to go on my own. But none of this was your fault. And I hope that Alice can find out something, even if it's small, it must be hard not truly knowing who you were." Edward nodded and sat beside her so she smiled and said, "So you still want to be with this easily breakable human right? I'll learn to tie my shoe properly I promise."

He chucked and placed another kiss on her forehead and then laid a hand on Teddy's head. "Of course I still want to be with you. Now you should get some sleep, you've had a lot of excitement today and you need to heal. We will talk once you wake."

She smiled and yawned, "You're right, goodnight Edward." And she drifted off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Well guys this is it! The epilogue for Afterlight! It's only 350 words, so it's short but I still hope you guys enjoy! Umbra will be up only a few minutes after this beauty is sent out... **

**Please let me know what you guys think of this small epilogue. And I hope you all stay with me and continue with Umbra! **

**Enjoy guys!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Hermione limped down the stairs in her blue cast, heading to the front room. When she got there she smiled to see a few of the Cullens chatting with some of the guests. Angela and Ben sat talking with Alice. Jasper was sitting awkwardly beside her; Emmett and Rosalie were sitting with the birthday boy, Teddy, on the couch. Carlisle and Esme were sitting with Charlie and Jacob was trying to get up and talk to someone, but Billy kept pulling him back.

Teddy had a large smile on his face as everyone was singing happy birthday to him an hour later that night. Then he stuck one tiny hand into his cake and once he had a taste he didn't waste a moment before he dug into it.

Everyone laughed until he looked at Charlie and yelled, "Grandpa!" Everyone went silent and looked at Charlie, who Hermione could swear had tears in his eyes. He looked to Hermione who smiled and nodded at him.

"That's right kid." He said with an emotion filled voice.

Talking picked up after that as every cooed at Teddy for saying another word.

Once the party had started winding down and Teddy had passed out in Rosalie's lap, Hermione grabbed Edwards hand and led him outside to sit on the grass and look at the stars. It was a clear night so the stars were clearly visible.

"It's beautiful tonight."

"It's okay, but after seeing you, nothing can compare. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, accepting a whole coven of vampires and then trying to make sure none of them get hurt. You are simply amazing and I am honored to be in yours and Teddy's lives."

Hermione smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "No, I'm honored to have such a wonderful extended family because of you. Thank you."

And so they sat out in the yard just looking at the stars, not noticing the red eyes filled with hatred staring at them through the trees, but a moment later they were gone, plotting for revenge.

**Well my friends, Afterlight is officially finished...**

**I want to say a special thanks to:**

**Iloveanimex**

**DarlingPotato**

**Tora-chan**

**NicoleR85**

**meldz**

**SereniteRose**

**adharablack85**

**Princessdiana516**

**You guys helped me out and threw ideas out at me and I really appreciate it!**

**Thank you as well to all of you who followed/favorited adn reviewed! It meant a lot to me! **

**Have an awesome day and I may post one or two chapters of Umbra today. **

**So as for the last comment on Afterlight- Bye Y'all, I'll see some of you in Umbra! =)**

**-BreakFree01**


End file.
